DAME LUZ
by Rociiooo
Summary: Sola. A si fue como la dejo él. Una visita al medico aclararan todas sus sospechas. nunca imagino que su doctor se convirtiera en alguien tan especial en su vida. Capitulo 7: Lo amo.
1. Embarazada

_**Dame luz.**_

**Capitulo 1: Embarazada.**

Miraba por la ventana. Ya estaba oscureciendo, el cielo estaba rojizo y las nueves que aun estaban por ahí estaban teñidas de rosa. No podía dejar de contar los segundos para que la llamaran. Estaba hay desde las siete de la tarde y aun no la recibían.

- ¿Higurashi? –pregunto una enfermera con cabello rubio, ojos verde y piel blanca-. El doctor la esta esperando con sus resultados.

Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a las puertas que conectaban al pasillo. Camino por la derecha y toco una puerta que estaba casi al final del pasillo

- Adelante –se escucho desde el interior de la habitación-.

Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado para luego cerrarla detrás de si con la misma delicadeza. Observo al doctor detrás de su escritorio. Tenía el cabello negro azulado y unos ojos color ámbar, los cuales eran capases de hipnotizar cualquiera. Estaba vestido con una camisa celeste, de la cual tenia los primeros dos botones desabrochados y al verlo levantarse noto que el color de su pantalón esta vez era negros, no blanco como en la primera cita.

No podía creer que esa muchacha fuera la misma que entro en su consultorio dos semanas atrás. Hace dos semanas estaba completamente divina… pero ahora no estaba maquillada, lo cual no hacia falta. Tenía el cabello color azabache recogido en un moño alto y estaba vestida con un jeans azul claro y un poleron ancho de color negro.

- Buenos tardes –la saludo al levantarse-. Ciento mucho haberla hecho esperar, pero es la paciente anterior tiene complicaciones y tenia que explicarles los cuidados que debía tener de ahora en adelante muy detenidamente. Tome asiento, por favor –ofreció una vez ya sentado en su silla-.

Lo obedeció y no pudo evitar sentir unas ganas de llorar al estar frente él. ¡Sabía lo que iba a decirle! ¡No sabía por que se presento si ya sabía lo que tenia que decir!

Lo observo abrir un sobre, el cual tenia estampado el logo de los laboratorios de la clínica. Noto que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa y la observo durante unos segundos.

- Felicidades… -comento mientras sonreía más-. Tiene dos meses ½ de embarazo…

Dos meses…. Dos meses… no podía creer que demorara tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de algo tan obvio. Lo sospecho hace tres semanas… pero no pensó que tendría tanto tiempo.

Repentinamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y al no poder más, al no poder llorar libremente en su casa… estallo en llanto en el mismo consultorio.

¿Por qué lloraba? Acaso ¿era una de esas mujeres que lloraban de felicidad al saber que serian madres?... pero noto que su llanto no estaba acompañado por una sonrisa… o mas bien… no podía ver ninguna ya que su rostro estaba completamente cubierto con sus manos.

Se levanto se su asiento y se coloco en cuclillas junto a ella. Poso su grande mano morena sobre su espalda y comenzó a masajearla con el propósito de calmarla un poco.

- Tranquila señora… -le susurro-. Solo serán unos meses de espera… solo siete meses…

- Señorita -dijo luego de unos segundos-. No estoy casada.

¿No estaba casada? Ahora que lo decía… no llevaba alianza. Acaso ella…

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? –le pregunto sin pensar-. En solo un meses me gradúo de la universidad… mi madre no me dejaran poner un solo pie en la casa… no se que voy a hacer… -de repente dejo de llorar y mantuvo la vista fija en un punto determinado-. A menos que… -susurro para si misma en un momento de alteración por el llanto-.

- ¡NO! –Exclamo el doctor casi en un grito-. No voy a permitir que atente contra la vida de un inocente… -le dijo mirándola severamente-. ¡No es culpa de ese pequeño de la irresponsabilidad que usted tuvo!

- ¡No fue mi culpa! –exclamo para luego echarse a llorar-. ¡Él me engaño! ¡Me dijo que me amaba! ¡Que no me preocupara! ¡El se iba a cuidar! ¡Y luego me dejo sola! ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO! –confeso-. ¡Fui una tonta! –Dijo para luego golpearse la cabeza-.

No podía creerlo… había tenido pacientes con promesas de amor falsas… con la diferencia de que los queridos padres desaparecían unos meses después… pero esa pobre muchacha…

- No llore… -le pidió colocando sus manos en las de ella para detener los golpes-.

- ¿¡Que no llore!? –Grito-. ¡Mis padres van a matarme! –Exclamo volviéndose a tacar el rostro con las manos y llorar más amargamente que antes-.

Nunca le había tocado una paciente como aquella. Por lo general eran mujeres casadas, o con planes de casarse… también le avían tocado mujeres jóvenes con un embarazo no deseado… pero lo asumían de todas maneras… pero esa muchacha…

- ¿Cuántos años tiene señorita? –Pregunto de repente-.

¿Qué? Estaba trastornada por saber que iba a ser mama y ¿ese doctor solo atina a preguntarle su edad? ¿Es que no entendía por lo que estaba pasando? ¡Pero claro! Ningún hombre en su sano juicio optaría por ponerse aunque fuese un segundo en el puesto de una mujer despechada y engañada.

- tengo veintiuno… -respondió-. Veintidós en un mes…

Que joven… en sus diez años de profesión ha visto a muchas muchachas embarazadas… pero contentas en algunos casos… hasta hace dos meses tuvo una paciente de catorce años… y su novio a acompañaba a cada una de las sesiones… también hay que entender que era un muchacho de veinte años… ¡Como es posible que los muchacho de hoy en día pueden optar por tener relaciones con muchachas que aun son niñas en muchos sentidos! ¡Ni siquiera en su época de estudiante le había tocado algo similar!

- ¿Quiere un poco de agua? –le ofreció-. Le servirá para aplacar un poco el llanto.

- Gracias…

Lo vio tomar el teléfono y marcar solo dos números, escucho como pedía un vaso de agua y un café bien cargado. Cuando colgó le pidió que se pusiera de pie y que se quitara las zapatillas y el poleron.

- ¡Esta loco! –exclamo asustada mientras se abraza a si misma-. No pienso desvestirme en frente de usted ¡ni aunque me pagaran!

Al escucharla decir eso sonrió y no pudo dejar escapar una carcajada. Al menos logro que dejara de pensar en ese hombre que le hizo el favor para luego mandarse a cambiar a quien sabe donde.

- No quiero que me haga un stripter señorita… es solo rutina… -le comento acercándose a ella con una sonrisa-. Tengo que pesarla… medirla y después de eso una ecografía para saber como esta el desarrollo del embrión. Después le daré una receta para que compre unas vitaminas y pastillas de calcio, además de una alimentación adecuada de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? –le pregunto una ves ya calmada-. Mis padres me querrán echar de la casa… no se a donde ir… no se como es que fui tan tonta…

- Primero lo primero… señorita –dudo un momento-.

- ¿Puede llamarme por mi nombre? no me gusta mucho cuando me llaman "señorita" –le pidió dejando ver… aunque fuera por unos segundos, una pequeña curvatura hacia arriba en sus labios-. Me llamo kagome…

- Muy bien kagome… yo soy inuyasha y me gusta mucho este tipo de relación con mis pacientes… -confeso con una sonrisa-. Como ya sabes… soy ginecólogo y obstetra… y si tu me lo permites… quiero hacerme cargo de tu embarazo… quiero que te atiendas conmigo… después te puedo derivar a un bueno pediatra… pero por ahora… Te entenderás solamente conmigo… si es que te parece bien…

- Si… me gustaría atenderme con usted inuyasha… al menos hasta que tenga en claros mis ideas –dijo bajando sus manos a su regazo y poniéndolas en puño-.

No entendía… pero esa muchacha le producía un sentimiento de protección… no pensaba dejarla sola… era una muchacha joven… sola… y con un miedo enorme a sus padres.

- Si quieres… puedes decirle a tus padres que vengan a hablar conmigo… yo le explicare la situación… pero solo lo que me has contado… o lo que me quieras contar… -le dijo tomando una de sus pequeñas manos con la propia-. Pero lo que necesito es que me des tu palabra de que no atentaras contra la vida del ser que llevas en tu vientre –le pidió para luego titubear antes de colocar su mano en la panza de ella-.

Se sintió rara al sentir la mano del doctor en su panza. Tenía una vida ahí. Nunca relaciono el hecho de tener relaciones con tener un hijo. Con la mano propia, la coloco sobre la mano del doctor y lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, con la simple diferencia que ahora sus ojos brillaban y tenia una sonrisa en los labios.

- Un hijo… - susurro colocando la otra mano en el mismo lugar-. Voy a ser mamá…

- Así es… -dijo quitando su mano para acariciarle una mejilla-. Vas a ser mamá… -estaba absorto en la belleza que kagome obtuvo. Con los ojos brillantes… y una sonrisa en sus labios-.

Un golpe en la puerta lo saco de su admiración.

- ¡Adelante!

Entro una enfermera de cabello café, ojos del mismo color, piel medianamente bronceada y maquilada con colores que resaltan sus facciones. En una bandeja traía una pequeña taza de café y al lado un vaso largo con agua.

- Gracias sango…

- de nada doctor… recuerde que a las nueve de la noche tiene que estar en pabellón para la cesárea a la señora hitomi –dijo dejando la bandeja sobre el escritorio-. Hola –se dirigió a kagome-. Soy sango… ¿Tu eres…?

- kagome… kagome Higurashi… -dijo con una sonrisa aun más grande que la anterior-.

- ¿Cuánto tienes? –Le pregunto al ver sus manos en su panza-.

- Dos meses –dijo con un brillo más expresivo en sus ojos-. ¡Voy a ser mamá!

La enfermera le sonrió y se dirigió nuevamente a inuyasha.

- Lo esperamos en pabellón.

Luego salio e la consulta he inuyasha se acerco a su escritorio para tomar el vaso con agua. Se lo tendió a kagome, la cual lo acepto y el tomo su tacita de café.

- Sango es mi enfermera particular –le informo-. Con ella atiendo casi todos mis partos…

Se quedo un rato mirando a kagome… no era la misma muchacha asustada que entro a su consulta. Ahora estaba feliz… los ojos le brillaban cada vez que se tocaba la panza… estaba… estaba preciosa.

- Por lo que veo… ya no tienes miedo. –le dijo tras dejar su tacita de café en la bandeja y volviendo a colocarse en cuclillas junto a ella-.

- no le puedo mentir… ¡voy a ser mamá! –exclamo sonriendo-. Es algo en lo que nunca pensé. Durante estas dos semanas estaba pensando en si llegaría a terminar mi carrera, como reaccionaria mi mamá si todas mis sospechas eran ciertas. –Contó con la vista baja-. Pero nada se compara al pensar que de una depende un ser tan pequeño. Que va a estar con una sin importar las circunstancias…

Le gustaba oírla hablar así…

- Bueno –comento colocándose de pie-. Vamos a hacerte unas revisiones… y voy a comentarte de… algunos cambios que vas a sufrir durante el embarazo… ahora que yo creo que algunos ya se han presentado le dijo extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse-.

- Bueno… -dijo sonrojada aceptando su ayuda-. La verdad es que… mis… mis…

- ¿Pechos? –pregunto con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios al ver la inocencia con la que hablaba. Ella asintió-. ¿Están sensibles? –pregunto nuevamente y ella asintió-. Es algo muy normal en los meses de embarazo. En algunas mujeres empieza mas tarde y en otras mas temprano. En tu caso es temprano. Lo bueno de eso es que te dejaran de molestar alrededor de los cinco meses de gestación.

- Pero es que también los… pezones me arden…. –dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta-.

- Esa es una molestia que te va a acompañar hasta que tengas a tu bebe… pero hay unas pomadas para que el ardo cese durante algunas horas. Recuéstate –ella lo obedeció y se recostó en la camilla que estaba junto a un televisor-.

- ¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto indicando el televisor-.

- Un monitor –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras terminaba de colocarse los guantes-. Que esta conectado al teclado que ves junto a el y cuando pase esto por tu panza –explico indicando un aparato del tamaño de un ratón de computador-. Podrás ver a tu bebe…

Inuyasha levanto hasta la cintura la camiseta de tirantes blanca de kagome hasta su cintura. Antes de volver a concentrarse en su trabajo, no puedo evitar dar una mirada a todo el cuerpo de la muchacha… sus pechos, se notaba que se estaban hinchando. Tenía una cintura estrecha y caderas anchas. Su piel era tan blanca como la de su rostro. Tuvo la tentación de pasar una mano por sus mejillas sonrojadas he ir bajando de a poco hasta llegar a su panza.

Se contuvo. Sacudió levemente su cabeza y tomo u tuvo que estaba sobre la maquina. Abrió el orificio y lo apretó sobre la panza de kagome. De el salio un gel de color azul claro y frió.

- No te muevas –le dijo mientras encendía la maquina y tomaba el aparato-. Te voy ha hacer tu primera ecografía –dijo regalándole una sonrisa-.

Con el aparatito esparció el gel y en el televisor se empezó a ver u fondo negro pero también líneas blancas.

- ahí esta –dijo-. Esta muy bien para estar de dos meses ½.

No lo podía creer… ahí hay un bebe… su hijo… iba a ser mamá. Después de todo el tormento que ese mal nacido le causo, algo bueno salía de todo. Desvió su vista hasta el doctor… tenia la piel bronceada… y también ya se le notaba un poco la barba, después de todo, ya era tarde…

- Se ve muy sano –le dijo-. Pero no podemos descartar alguna complicación. Eso se ve alrededor de los cuatro meses –le informo-. ¡No te asustes! –le dijo al ver su expresión-. Si ahora no se ve nada raro es muy escasa la posibilidad de una complicación –la tranquilizo con una sonrisa-.

- Ahhh –suspiro kagome tranquilamente-. ¿Puede indicarme en donde… exactamente esta? No lo veo –confeso sonrojada-.

- Ningún problema kagome –le dijo para enseguida inclinarse al televisor y colocar el dedo sobre la imagen, en un punto que parecía una habichuela-. Ese es tu hijo kagome… -le sonrió al ver como sus ojos brillaban al verlo-.

- ¿No se puede saber si es niño o niña? –pregunto entusiasmada-.

- jajaja –rió-. Aun es muy pequeño… sus genitales aun no están desarrollados. Lo sabrás a las veinte o veintitrés semanas.

- Mmjmm –exclamo desanimada-.

Inuyasha le iba explicando con tranquilidad cuales eran los cambios que sufriría en el embarazo, además de los pechos. Kagome rió cuando le dijo que iba a estar un poco irritable a en el tercer trimestre. Luego siguió moviendo el aparato por la panza e kagome hasta que ya el gel comenzaba a espesarse… ¡Esa ecografía duro más minutos de lo normal! Pensó inuyasha.

- Bien –dijo al tomar un pedazo de papel y limpiaba el gel-. Ahora vamos a pesarte y medir… por lo que ciento… tienes un muy ligero abultamiento en tu vientre –le sonrió-.

Se bajo la camiseta y se sentó en la camilla para quitarse las zapatillas blancas. Se coloco de pie y fue donde estaba inuyasha. Él le dijo que se colocara sobre la balanza y el la peso, luego le indico que se diera la vuelta para medirla. Ya tenia claro que no media mucho. Después de todo ese doctor era un gigante… al estar descalza apenas y alcanzaba su barbilla si es que no le llegaba a los hombros.

- Bien… colócate tu chaqueta y las zapatillas. –Le dijo para luego ir a su escritorio y hacer unas anotaciones-. ¿Cual es tu peso habitual? –pregunto-.

- Cincuenta y seis kilogramos –respondió a la vez que se sentaba en frente de el-. ¿Por qué?

- Has bajado de dos a tres kilogramos… -le informo-. Eso no es sano para la criatura… ¿Te pusiste ha dieta? –Pregunto colocando los brazos sobre el escritorio y mirándola con sus ojos ámbar-.

- No… -respondió al instante-.

- En ese caso has estado echando alimento que te llevas a la boca… ¿no es verdad? –Pregunto aun sabiendo cual era la respuesta de antemano… pero quería seguir hablando con ella-.

- Si… desde hace un mes que no puedo comer bien… todo me da asco… por eso mamá… me dio dinero para ver a un doctor… -dijo sonrojada-.

- y ese dinero fue con el que pagaste los análisis –adivino-.

- Si… para pagar esta consulta he tenido que decirle que el doctor me quería hacer un chequeo…

Pobrecita… teniendo que recurrir a mentiras para quitarse una angustian tan grande de encima… pero el haberlo confirmado tiene que ser un peso aun más grande.

- Mira… -dijo tendiéndole una receta médica-. Tienes que hacer ejercicio… pero no brusco. Una caminata por las tardes estará bien. El aire fresco te ayudara con las nauseas y, para controlar los ascos te anote un medicamento –abrió un cajón de su escritorio y saco cuatro cajas de medicamentos-. Estas dos –dijo indicando unas que tenían líneas azules-. Son las vitaminas que tienes que tomar con el desayuno y antes de acostarte, y estas otras –indico las dos restantes con líneas rojas-. Son tabletas de calcio… tienes que tomarlas junto con las vitaminas… los comprimidos te duraran dos semanas… y yo te los iré renovando –le informo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios-. Y esto –dijo tendiéndole una tarjetita-. Es para que pidas una nueva cita para dentro de dos semanas… y en el dorso esta escrito mi número… cualquier síntoma raro que tengas me llamas. No importa la hora.

- En dos semanas –aseguro guardando todo en su bolso-. Muchas gracias inu… es decir… doctor Taisho –corrigió con las majillas sonrojadas-.

- Se que es algo apresurado. Pero quiero que traigas a tu madre la próxima vez –hizo saber con un poco mas de seriedad-. Si quieres. Yo le contare lo que tú me has contado…

- No, gracia… prefiero ser yo quien se lo cuente…

- Tienes que contárselo pronto –le informo al observar como su rostro comenzaba expresar pánico-. Se que no te costara. Pero ten en cuenta de que ya a los dos meses tienes un ligero abultamiento, a los tres lo mas seguro es que ya no te entren, como ahora, los pantalones –le informo-.

- Está bien… pero no le aseguro nada doctor… -le sonrió-. Es que será tan difícil… llevaba saliendo con el seis meses. Mamá lo adoraba… sentía que su niña estaba en buenas manos. Querrá matarme por haber sido tan débil… -comento con una sonrisa melancólica-. Solo espero que no me corra de la casa –se levanto de la silla para dirigirse a la puerta-.

Él también se levanto y la acompaño hasta el ascensor. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, en completo silencio, miro la hora en su reloj de muñeca, veinte para las nueve… debería de estar en camino al pabellón.

- Bueno kagome… seré tu ginecólogo ¿o no? –Pregunto cuando ya estaban junto al ascensor-.

Kagome lo miro a los ojos… esos ojos tan hermosos y además raros, nunca había visto un color así, tenían un brillo especial… no sabia como describirlo. Pero se sentía a gusto con él, se sentía seguro.

- Si –acepto mientras presionaba el botón del ascensor-.

- Bueno… pues te espero dentro de dos semanas –se inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla-. Y también espero ver a tu mamá – le dijo enderezándose-. Con respecto a lo que te dije en un principio. Me gusta tener confianza con mis pacientes. Denantes me ibas a llamar por mi nombre de pila y te retractaste… espero que eso no vuelva a ocurrir –dijo sonriendo-.

- De acuerdo –dijo sin más al ver esa sonrisa que llegaba hasta mostrar sus dientes blancos y perfectos-.

-Tengo que irme a pabellón. ¡Adiós! –se despidió desapareciendo por las puertas que se encontraban al otro lado de donde estaba su oficina-.

Seguramente para aya estaban los pabellones. Bueno… espero a que llegara el ascensor, pero cuando éste recién abrió sus puertas kagome no entro en el.

- ¡Dios! –Exclamo para luego meter una mano en su bolso y sacar la tarjeta que le había dado-. ¡La cita!

Se apresuro donde la secretaria y concertó una cita con el doctor taisho a las tres de la tarde.

Volvió hacia el ascensor, pero al hacerlo tenía que pasar frente a las puertas por las que desapareció inuyasha y, al hacerlo, escucho ha alguien discutiendo. Se asomo un poco y vio que era inuyasha hablando por su teléfono celular.

- ¡Ya te dije que no! –alego inuyasha enfurecido-. No te daré más dinero –dijo mas tranquilo luego de unos segundos en silencio-. A menos que él necesite algo. Lo cual comprare yo ya que tú lo gastaras con unos de tus nuevos amantes –le espeto inuyasha-. Lo recogeré el fin de semana para ir a la playa.

Una vez que vio que colgaba el teléfono kagome se retiro rápidamente hacia el ascensor y espero nuevamente… pero esta vez con una pregunta en su cabeza

- ¿Con quién abra estado discutiendo? –Se pregunto en un susurro-. ¡No es asunto tuyo Kagome! –se reprendió-. Seguro era con alguna amiga o su… esposa…

**Continuara!!!! **


	2. Sakura

_**Dame luz.**_

**Capitulo 2: Sakura. **

- ¡Estas loca mujer! –Exclamo un hombre con ojos ámbar-.

- ¡Ya lo sabes inuyasha! –dijo una mujer de cabello café oscuro, largo y liso. Piel bronceada y ojos negros-. ¡Más! ¡O no tendrás el maldito divorcio!

- Te llevas un tercio de mis acciones en la empresa de mi padre… ¡con eso tienes para no preocuparte mas el resto de tu vida! –dijo exasperado él-. No entiendo para que quieras más dinero…

- Tu sabes que me gusta la vida acomodada…. –dio como excusa-.

- No pienso seguir discutiendo contigo… -dijo tomando su chaqueta-. Tengo una paciente a las tres de la tarde… ¿Dónde esta mi hija? –pregunto-. ¿¡Donde esta maldita sea, kikyo!? –grito al ver que no respondía-.

- Naraku la llevo al parque… -contesto mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá y comenzar a limarse las uñas-.

Se coloco la chaqueta de color negra y salió dando un portazo del departamento. No podía dejar que su hijo siguiera viviendo con esa mujer… si lograba quitarle la custodia podría darle lo que se merece a esa mujer… no darle ni un solo peso. No entendía que se le pudo pasar por la cabeza para casarse con una mujer como ella.

Cuando iba saliendo del edificio el grito de una niña lo hizo girarse en dirección contraria.

- ¡Papá! –grito una pequeña de no mas de cuatro años, ojos ámbar y cabello negro azulado y piel blanca. A simple vista se notaba que eran padre e hija-.

- ¡Sakura! –Exclamo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se colocaba en cuclillas para recibir un enorme abrazo de parte de su hija-. ¿Cómo estas? –Pregunto al tenerla ya entre sus brazos-.

- Bien… el tío me llevo al parque –comento feliz-.

Un hombre de cabello negro, de ojos de igual color y piel blanca se acerco a el y le tendió una mano en forma de saludo.

- Inuyasha –saludo-.

- Hola –respondió inuyasha-. Me alegra que la hayas sacado a pasear -comento en forma de agradecimiento-.

- No hay de que…

- Dime –dijo prestando de nuevo atención a su hija-. ¿Quieres venir a trabajar hoy conmigo? –le pregunto-. Tengo una paciente que es muy linda y estoy seguro que le encantara conocerte –le contó mientras pensaba en kagome. Hace dos semanas que no la ve… solo esperaba que aya tenido valor para contar todo a su madre y que cuando llegara a la oficina las encontrara a las dos conversando sobre el bebe que venia en camino-. ¿Quieres?

- ¡Si! –Exclamo en un grito-. Pero tengo que pedirle permiso a mi mamá –dijo con desanimo-.

- No te preocupes… ya se lo diré yo –dijo naraku-. Que te diviertas Sakurita –se despidió cariñosamente de la niña-. Hasta otra oportunidad inuyasha… -dicho esto entro al edificio, pero en menos de un minuto volvió a aparecer-. No a dormido absolutamente nada… -le advirtió para ahora si desaparecer dentro del edificio-.

Naraku era un buen hombre… él era la única razón por la cual aun no peleaba la custodia de su hija… El lo cuidaba bien… sabia que en manos de kikyo la niña no estaría bien pero con naraku en el departamento podía levantarse todas las mañanas tranquilo, sabiendo que sakura estaba en buenas manos.

- Bien… -dijo a su hija luego de un momento-. Pues ¡Vamos a la clínica! –Exclamo para luego tomarla en brazos-.

- ¡Si! –Grito Sakura con energía-.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- ¡Doctor!... –lo llamo la secretaria-. Una paciente lo espera en su oficina… ¡Hola Sakurita! –Saludo a la pequeña niña que estaba en brazos de su padre-.

- Hola… -saldo sakura luego de que su padre la dejara en el piso-.

Al escuchar que lo esperaban corriendo en dirección a su oficina. Al estar en la entrada del pasillo se gira.

- pórtate bien con ayumi, Sakura… te vendré a buscar en cuanto termine –luego de esas palabras de giro nuevamente y desapareció en el momento que giraba a la derecha-.

Corrió por el pasillo para detenerse frente a su oficina. Al entrar saludo a su paciente y le rogó que lo disculpara por el retraso, pero que tenia problemas personales que atender. Se quito la chaqueta y se coloco el delantal blanco, que daba vida a su vestimenta, en especial a esa camisa negra.

- Comencemos…

Durante todo el procedimiento inuyasha estuvo pensando en el porque kagome no había asistido a la cita… esperaba encontrarla a ella sentada en frente de su escritorio, junto a su madre… pero en ves de eso se encontró con la señora Anayo.

- Solo tiene que seguir cuidándose como hasta ahora… -le sugirió-. Y la próxima vez que nos veamos será en la sala de partos –le dijo colocándose de pie para ir junto a ella-. Es increíble que haya podido llegar a la semana treinta y ocho con los mellizos… en cualquier otro embarazo múltiple los bebes se adelantan.

- Muchas gracias inuyasha… -dijo poniéndose de pie-. La verdad es que yo pensaba que tendrían que hacerme una cesárea… tu mismo dijiste que uno de ellos era grande.

- Esa fue una posibilidad que aun no se descarta… pero como van las cosas no lo creo necesario… los bebes están en perfectas condiciones y uno de ellos esta listo en el canal de parto… es el mas grande a si que con el que viene no tendrá que hacer mucho esfuerzo - en unos días empezara a tener unos dolores en el vientre… pero solo porque los bebes se están terminando de acomodarse para el nacimiento…

La mujer sonrió y dejo escapar unas cuantas carcajadas antes de poder hablar.

- Los dolores se me presentaron hace como una semana doctor.

- Eh hay el motivo de porque ya tiene un bebe en el canal de parto –justifico con una sonrisa-. No se asuste… relájese… y ya veras que en menos de lo que piensas tendrás a tus bebes en brazos.

- Eso espero… ya casi no puedo con esta pelota jajaja –rió mientras colocaba una mano en su panza-. Pero al menos sirve de algo tener tan enorme panza –dijo con cariño-. Creo que ya e voy…

- Te acompaño… -dijo para luego dirigirse a la puerta-. Después de todo tengo que buscar a mi hija… lo deje con la secretaria.

- No sabía que tenías una hija…

- Pues lo tengo… Se llama Sakura tiene solo cuatro años… -le comento-.

Mientras volvían a la sala de espera inuyasha y su paciente se entretuvieron conversando de cómo ella quería tener su parto.

- Si todo sigue como hasta ahora no creo que tengamos ningún problema… -le comento al escuchar su petición- tendrás un parto completamente natural, sin medicamentos… pero si es necesario intervenir, me temo que tendrás que dejarnos que te mediquemos con algo… como el pitosin, que te ayudaría a dilatar. Eso será solo en caso de que hayas roto fuente y no te estés dilatando correctamente –le informo al estar junto al ascensor- bueno, tengo que volver –dijo en el momento en que el ascensor llego a su piso-. Espero que siga las indicaciones como hasta ahora… y me gustaría que tu marido viniera a hablar conmigo. Si es posible.

- No se preocupe… yo le diré a Izuno que quieres verlo… hasta la próxima inuyasha… -se despidió sonriente. Justo en ese momento se abrían las puertas del ascensor-.

- Kagome…

En el momento en que se abrieron las puertas del ascensor inuyasha vio a kagome… estaba vestida con unas patas hasta los tobillos de color negro y un mini vestido de color morado suelto, ajustado justo debajo del busto y de escote cuadrado. Tenía el cabello recogido del lado izquierdo en un moño bajo. Estaba ondulado en las puntas y estaba maquillada. Se veía preciosa.

- Doctor taisho… -susurro al mismo tiempo en que bajaba del ascensor-.

- Por lo que veo usted también es paciente de inuyasha… un gusto –dijo tendiendo su mano en modo de saludo-. Soy Anayo Carniglia.

Kagome tardo nos segundos en volver en si. Así de la nada se quedo observando al doctor taisho… ¡Pero que es lo que pasaba por su cabeza!

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si… soy una paciente… -dijo apretando la mano que la señora le ofrecía y con una sonrisa nerviosa-. Soy Kagome higurashi… -se presento kagome. Sin poder evitarlo dirigió su vista a la panza de la señora. ¡Era muy grande! ¿Acaso…? ¡¿Ella se pondría así de gorda?!-.

- ¿Primeriza? –pregunto dirigiéndose a inuyasha. Quien asintió-. No te asustes... no tendrás una pelota como la mía. Creo. Yo tengo mellizos… -dijo con orgullo-.

Kagome le sonrió al notar el cariño y orgullo con el cual decía que tendría dos bebes…

- Solo tendré uno… -sonrió-.

- ¿De cuanto estas? no veo que tengas el vientre abultado… -dijo mientras le miraba la panza-.

Kagome tomo su vestido de ambos lados y lo hecho para atrás para ajustarlo y dejando ver un pequeño abultamiento que paresia estar en punta.

- Se supone que ya son tres meses… ¿No? –Pregunto a inuyasha que miraba su panza, completamente absorto en sus pensamientos -.

- Ah… -dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos-. Discúlpame... tenia la cabeza en otro lado –se disculpo sonriente-. ¿Dijiste…?

- Pregunte que si estoy ya de tres meses… -repitió mientras soltaba el vestido-.

- Si… por lo que decían tus análisis se supone que tienes que estar entrando al tercer mes de gestación.

- bueno… con tu contextura creo que podrías esconder un embarazo hasta como los cinco o seis meses… mi prima, de la noche a la mañana tenia una panza que ni te cuento… y tenia seis meses ½ -comento-. Se me fue el ascensor… -exclamo con frustración al darse cuenta de que el numero del ascensor estaba en el numero uno-.

- Yo me retiro –dijo inuyasha-. Tengo que buscar a Sakura…

Luego de eso se despidió de Anayo y le dijo a kagome que la esperaría en la oficina.

- Bien… aquí esta de nuevo el ascensor… hasta otra oportunidad kagome… -se despidió sonriente-.

Luego de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, kagome se dirigió donde la secretaria y le dijo que si ya le tocaba.

- La señora anayo fue quien tomo su hora… a usted le toca la de ella… la llamare apenas la señorita –dijo mientras indicaba a una mujer completamente delgada, pero con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro entraba al pasillo-. Termine…

- Bien… gracias

Enseguida de haber hablado con la secretaria se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban por hay… estaba cansada… tiene que ser por el embarazo, pensó. Observo por la sala y vio a una pequeña niña de cabello negro azulado dibujando en una de las mesitas pequeñas.

Se levanto y camino hasta ella, se coloco en cuclillas.

- Hola… -lo saludo-.

La pequeña levanto la vista y la observo con sus ojos color ámbar.

- Hola… -saludo la niña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Me llamo Sakura… ¿y tu?

¿Sakura? ¿No era ese el nombre que dijo inuyasha? ¿Quien era esa pequeña?

- Soy kagome… -dijo devolviendo la sonrisa-. ¿Qué dibujas?

- a mi papá… -respondió para luego volver a su dibujo-.

Kagome inclino la cabeza hacia a delante y vio que dibujaba a un hombre con bata de hospital.

- ¿Tu papá es doctor? –pregunto-.

- Si… el trabaja con bebes…

¿Trabajaba con bebes? ¿Era pediatra?

- Sakura…

- ¡Papá! –grito la niña para luego correr a los brazos de quien lo llamaba-.

- Inuyasha –susurro kagome-.

Inuyasha tomaba a su hija en brazos y no pudo evitar mirar con quien estaba Sakura…

- Kagome –dijo-. Justo ahora venia a buscarte para tu control…

- Si…

Kagome se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos y caminaron los tres juntos hacia la oficina de inuyasha.

- ¿Vas a tener un bebe? –Aventuro Sakura-.

- Si –dijo colocando una mano en su pequeña panza-. Si quieres… cuando lleguemos a la oficina de tu papi, te dejo tocar mi panza… ¿Quieres?

- ¡Si!

Al entrar a la oficina de inuyasha, Sakura le rogó para que la dejara en el suelo. Tomo la mano de kagome y la llevo hacia una de las sillas para que se sentara.

- ¿Puedo tocar ahora? –Pregunto ansiosa sakura-.

- Claro que si –dijo sonriéndole-.

Sakura coloco su mano en la pancita de kagome. Inuyasha se sentó detrás de su escritorio y apoyo los codos en el y coloco sus manos de tal forma que le daban un aire pensativo.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido kagome? –Pregunto de repente-.

- Bien… solo que hoy me dieron unas nauseas que no podía controlar y por eso pedí el cambio de hora… las caminatas no me han ayudo… y no he podido comprar el medicamento… he estado ocupada terminando mi tesis.

Inuyasha estaba asombrado del cambio que tuvo kagome con respecto a su embarazo. Hasta hace solo unas dos semanas ella solo pensó en un aborto… la hizo cambiar de opinión y ahora estaba de lo mas contenta con respecto a la idea de ser mamá. Hablando de madres…

- ¿Dónde esta tu madre? Dije que quería que vinieras con ella… -dijo inuyasha-. Supongo que le contaste ¿cierto?

- Si –afirmo-. Ah –iba a decir algo, pero no podía decirlo con la pequeña sakura presente-.

Inuyasha entendió rápidamente cual era su incomodidad y le pidió a Sakura que fuera con Ayumi para que le mandara unos Análisis.

- ¿Esta seguro? –pregunto kagome una vez que la niña salio de la oficina-.

- Claro que si… conoce la clínica como la palma de su mano… déme un minuto –pidió para coger el teléfono y marcar tres números-. Ayumi… ¿tengo mas pacientes?... excelente, mire… le dije a Sakura que me fuera a buscar unos "Análisis"… a penas llegue dígale que se le olvidaron y que es mejor que se escondan de mi –dijo mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios-. Tengo que hablar de algo importante con la señorita higurashi y no puede estar Sakura presente. Gracias

Luego de esa pequeña charla con su secretaria colgó el teléfono y dirigió sus ojos ámbar a los azulados de ella. Aquel gesto provoco un sonrojo en las mejillas de kagome, lo cual la hacia ver mas bella aun.

- Ahora si –dijo seriamente-. ¿Qué querías decirme?

Kagome suspiro con resignación.

- En un principio me pregunto que si sabia de lo que estaba hablando… estuvo como ida durante dos días –recordó-. A los días siguientes no la encontraba cuando despertaba, pensaba que no quería ni ver… hasta que un día la sorprendí entrando con unos paquetes… -sonrió al recordar ese momento-. Me miro perpleja y me dijo que la descubrí con las manos en la masa jajaja.

- Y ¿Qué tenían esos paquetes? –Aventuro a preguntar inuyasha-.

- Ropita de bebe, juguetes… -dijo kagome-. Luego de eso hablamos de que por mucho que la haya sorprendido la noticia de que estoy esperando un hijo… le encantaba la idea de ser abuela… Y me… me pregunto por "él"…

- ¿El padre del niño? –Pregunto inuyasha, aun sabiendo cual era la respuesta-.

- Si –respondió luego de unos minutos-. Le… le dije la verdad…

Inuyasha dudando un poco de su pregunta… ¿No seria inmiscuirse demasiado en la vida de esa muchacha? ¡Pero a cada minuto que pasaba le interesaba saber más sobre ella!

- Y ¿Me la querrás contar a mí? –Pregunto al fin, después de unos segundos en silencio-.

- Eh… -dudo un poco-. No creo que este sea el mejor lugar para comentar algo… que me… me… ¡Oh Dios! –Ahogo un sollozo-.

- Tranquila… mira… hagamos esto –sugirió-. Te chequeo hacemos la ecografía y luego me das tu dirección.

- Pero… si no lo conozco como para –trataba de encontrar una justificación mientras sentía como sus mejillas ardían-. Además… ¿Para que la quiere?

- Solo será un pequeño paseo... No más de unas dos horas para conocernos… ¿Te parece? –pregunto. Deseaba que le dijera que si… esa muchacha provocaba en el un sentimiento… de protección, quizás, algo mas que eso-. ¿Y? ¿Pasearemos?

- Bueno… pero que no sea muy tarde. Mi madre…

- Tú tranquila… ahora por favor, quítate las sandalias y vamos a pesarte…

No estuvieron mas de veinte minutos en la oficina haciendo el chaqueo y la ecografía… inuyasha dijo que todo iba bien y que había aumentado algo de peso y que eso era saludable. Le dio nuevos comprimidos de vitaminas y calcio.

Inuyasha después de desaparecer detrás de la cortina… en donde estaba el monitor con el que le hacían las ecografías… le entrego a kagome una carpeta con unas fotos de la ecografía de ese día… se le escaparon unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos al ver a su hijo ahí.

- Gracias...

- No te hay de que… ahora ¿Dónde vives? –Pregunto con un toque de picardía-.

Kagome le dio su dirección he inuyasha le dijo que la iría a buscar entre las cinco treinta y las seis de la tarde ya que aun tenía que buscar a su hija, comer con ella he irlo a dejar a casa de su madre.

- Entonces nos vemos esta tarde –se despidió inuyasha-.

- Muy bien…

Cuando se acercaban al ascensor divisaron que de el se bajaba Ayumi con Sakura en brazos. Estaba dormida.

- Veníamos de regreso cuando lo encontré acurrucado en el asiento de atrás –explico ayumi-.

Inuyasha dio un vistazo a su reloj pulsera.

- Ya me lo había dicho Naraku… Sakura no ha dormido nada el día de hoy… ¿Qué hago? –dijo para si mismo-.

Ayumi pasó a Sakura a los brazos de su padre que claramente no sentía el peso de su hija.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto kagome-.

- ¿Necesita algo mas doctor? –Pregunto ayumi mientras sobaba sus brazos-.

- Cancele el resto de mis citas y trate de acomodarlas para mañana. Si es necesario hasta muy tarde, pero hoy no puedo seguir con las consultas ¿No tengo ninguna cesárea programado para hoy? –pregunto preocupado-.

- No doctor. Tratare de acomodar sus citas.

Ayumi iba camino a su escritorio cuando inuyasha la llamo.

- Espero que no se le olvide anotar lo de hoy en el cuaderno… -dijo con agradecimiento-.

- No doctor… no se preocupe –finalmente llego a su escritorio y empezó a hacer llamadas telefónicas-.

Inuyasha miro a kagome y le pidió por favor que si le podía ir a buscar la chaqueta que estaba en su oficina.

Al volver kagome inuyasha ya había llamado un ascensor y la esperaba.

- Gracias…

- No hay de que… ¿Le puedo hacer dos preguntas? –Aventuro Kagome al estar dentro del ascensor-.

- Por que no… adelante –le sonrió amistosamente-. Y ya te dije que me trataras de Tú… no soy tan viejo como para que me trates de "Usted". Solo tengo treinta y un años.

- Lo siento –se disculpo-. ¿Qué le… te preocupo al ver a Sakura dormida?

- Están pintando mi departamento y no puedo entrar hasta que sea noche, no se donde llevarla… creo que tendré que llevarla a casa de su madre y tendré que llevarla a comer otro día –respondió inuyasha con resignación-.

Kagome estuvo pensando unos segundos, en los cuales el ascensor llego al primer piso, donde kagome tenía que bajar.

- ¿Por qué no lo llevas a Sakura a mi casa? –Ofreció kagome-.

- ¿Estas segura? –Pregunto inuyasha-.

- Mamá quería venir pero no podíamos dejar la casa sola –explico-. Sakura dormirá lo que quiera y no perderás tu día con ella y mientras duerme yo podría considerar habarte de… bueno… tu sabes –dijo bajando la cabeza-.

Inuyasha entendía perfectamente que se trataba del padre de su hijo.

- y ¿aceptas? –preguntó kagome. Una parte de si deseaba que aceptara su ofrecimiento y la otra que se negara. Sentía miedo del acercamiento que estaba teniendo con él-. Matarías a tres pájaros de un tiro.

- De acuerdo… -acepto inuyasha gustosamente para luego presionar el botón del subterráneo, en donde él tenía estacionado su auto-.

**Continuara!!! **

Bueno… aquí el segundo capitulo!!! Espero que mas gente lo lea!... ahora les informo que el sábado 1 de marzo me cambio de casa (Ósea… mañana) a si que creo que en una semana ½ tengo Internet en mi nueva casa.

Gracias a _**kisa-Chan-sohma**__**, eliza-kag-lu, Inujocelyn, Ilove-mylove, Abril-chan y haniee**_. Que son las primeras en leer mi nuevo fics.

A los que lean este fics… y que además leían ARREGLOS FAMILIARES, lo continuare apenas pueda… pero es que no se como continuarlo y AVISO, ese será el capitulo **FINAL.**

Gracias por leer!!! Y dejen artos reviews!!!! D

**RoxiiTaah.**


	3. Regalo

_**Dame luz.**_

**Capí****tulo 3: Regalo. **

- ¡Kagome! –Grito su madre-. ¡Tienes teléfono!

De un momento a otro de escucho una carrera por la escalera. Aun levaba el pijama, era una camisa de tirantes suelta de color verde agua que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas.

- ¡No corras así hija! –La reprendió su madre-. Date cuenta en el estado en que estas…

- Lo siento mamá –se disculpo colocando una mano en su vientre hinchado-. Pero es que Eri quedo de llamarme para ir a comprar ropita –sonrió-.

Su madre sonrió.

- Pues déjame decirte que no es Eri –dijo con picardía-. Además, si fuera ella ¿Qué tiendas encontraran abiertas en domingo?

Las mejillas de kagome rápidamente se tiñeron de color rojo por la indirecta de su madre. Le quito el teléfono y espero a que ella saliera de la sala para suspirar y luego contestar a su llamada.

- ¿Alo? –pregunto-.

- _Hola kagome_ –dijo unas vos varonil del otro lado de la línea-. _¿Cómo estas_?

- Hola inuyasha… ¿bien, y tu? –Pregunto enroscando el cable del teléfono en su dedo-.

- _Bien… quería saber si quieres ir a dar un paseo por la plaza, Ayumi me comento que hay una feria artesanal… ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?_ –pregunto-.

- ¡Me encantaría! –Acepto con entusiasmo-.

- _Te iré a buscar en una hora… te invito a comer. Adiós_ –colgó antes de que kagome pudiese negarse. Siempre hacia lo mismo, cuando la invitaba a comer no dejaba que ella aceptara o se negara, solo lo decía y colgaba-.

- Este inuyasha…

Kagome colgó y subió a paso acelerado las escaleras y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Cuando su madre subía las escaleras con ropa limpia, ella salía del cuarto de baño y se encerraba en su cuarto.

Cuando salió finalmente tenia una toalla en la cabeza y estaba vestido con unos jeans negros elasticazos y una camiseta de tirantes roja y sobre ella un suéter blanco con un escote en V que llegaba hasta debajo del busto y zapatillas.

- ¿Vas a salir? –pregunto su madre picadamente mientras salía de su recamara-. Me gusta ese Inuyasha… es un caballero –le insinuó su madre-. Si tan solo tuviera dieciocho años menos –suspiró con falsa resignación-.

- ¡Hay mamá! –Dijo kagome con burla-. Solo iremos a una feria artesanal en la plaza –comento mirando su reloj pulsera-. Y llegara en veinte minutos…

- En estos tres meses el nunca a llegado un solo minuto tarde a recogerte… te lleva a comer, te viene a revisar a la casa cuando estas muy decaída o agotada. Es el hombre perfecto…

- Solo somos amigos. No quiero nada con ningún hombre –dijo cortante-. No después de…

- No te quedes en el pasado… No todos son iguales. Si no, mira a tu padre… nosotros nos separamos porque ya no sentíamos lo mismo… el se volvió a casar y te dio dos hermanos –dijo-. El que yo no me haya querido casar no quiere decir que no me faltaron mis pretendientes –dijo con sonrisa picara-. Yo nunca te los presente… no quería que pensaras que estaba sustituyendo a tu padre… y si nos ves ahora, somos muy buenos amigos. ¡Hasta pasamos las fiestas todos juntos!

- No es lo mismo mamá. Tu y el se amaron como nadie y se casaron antes de formar una familia, en cambio yo… fui una tonta.

La madre de kagome pensó un momento antes de hablar.

- Dime kagome. ¿Cuántos años de matrimonio tendría con tu padre si no nos hubiésemos separado? –pregunto-.

- Unos… -pensó durante unos segundos-. Diecinueve años… -contesto finalmente-.

- Ahora dime… ¿cuantos años tienes tú? –Pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios-.

- Veinti… dos –dijo mientras bajaba el volumen de voz poco a poco-. Pero…

- Tenías tres años cuando con tu padre decidimos casarnos… -confeso-. Supongo que ahora entiendes porque en un principio estuve tan choqueada con tu embarazo… eres dos años mas joven que yo cuando quede embarazada de ti. Pero después me puse a pensar en como me sentí cuando lo supe… no estaba sola, tenía a tu padre conmigo, a mis padres… pero el mejor apoyo que tuve fue a tu padre.

- Pero yo no tengo al papá de mi hijo mamá, ni siquiera se si esta en la ciudad y ¡Tampoco me importa! –dijo exasperada-.

- Lo se… por eso con tu padre hemos tratado de darte mas apoyo aun del que debemos darte… tratamos de estar contigo a cada segundo del embarazo.

- Ahora lo entiendo mamá… -dijo para acercarse a ella y abrazarla-.

- Ve a terminar de arreglarte, ya te he quitado diez minutos de tu tiempo –rió-. Si llega y tu no esta lista lo entretendré en la sala –dijo para bajar las escaleras-.

Su madre tenía razón. No todos los hombres son iguales, pero eso no quiere decir que una no pueda tener miedo a un fracaso amoroso nuevamente. Se seco el cabello y se maquillo ligeramente, estaba terminando de alisarse el cabello cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

- ¡Termina! –Grito su madre-. Ya voy yo…

Kagome escucho a su madre saludar a inuyasha he invitándolo a pasar a la sala.

No tardo mas de diez minutos terminar de arreglarse. Se coloco unos aretes redondos, un anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda y bajo las escaleras.

- No tardaste nada hija –comento su madre al verla entrar a la sala ya lista para salir-.

- ¿Quién crees que soy yo? –pregunto con burla amistosa-. Hola inuyasha… -se veía tan… tan varonil vestido así, pensó kagome, llevaba un pantalón de buzo negro con dos líneas verticales blancas a ambos lados, una camiseta sin mangas blanca con los bordes rojos y zapatillas-.

- ¿Es que ustedes se pusieron de acuerdo con los colores? –Molesto la mujer mayor-. Tráemela antes de la cena y podrás quedarte a cenar con nosotras…

- Jajaja –rió inuyasha mientras la madre de kagome se despedía y se dirigía a la cocina-. ¿Cómo estas kagome?

- Bien ¿Y tú?

- Excelente… ahora ¿Nos vamos? –Pregunto inuyasha poniéndose de pie-.

- Si –dijo mientras caminaba junto a el hacia la entrada-. ¿No traes nada inuyasha? Hace frió… -comento al salir de la casa y frotarse los brazos-.

- Si traigo… apenas me dio el tiempo para ir a buscar el auto y algo con que abrigarme… pero creo que a ti se te a olvidado –dijo cariñosamente con una sonrisa-.

- ¡Pero en donde traigo la cabeza! Espérame un minuto –dijo entrando a la casa nuevamente y e unos segundo salio con una parca negra con gorro y una cartera blanca-.

- ¡Te encanta combinar todo! –Le saco en cara inuyasha con burla-.

Kagome le saco la lengua como una niña y rieron a carcajadas mientras se dirigían al auto deportivo-descapotable de inuyasha.

- Me encanta tu auto –dijo Kagome una vez dentro de el-.

Inuyasha solamente le sonrió y coloco la calefacción.

- ¿Cómo esta Sakurita? –Pregunto kagome cuando inuyasha puso el motor en marcha-. No la veo hace mucho tiempo.

- Estas igual que ella… no para de preguntarme por ti cuando salimos. –Comento-. Esta bien… kikyo quiere ir a Francia la semana que viene y como va con naraku se quedara conmigo… pediré mis semanas de mis vacaciones hasta que ella vuelva. Quería tomarlas en sus vacaciones de invierno, pero creo que no podré.

Kagome solo lo escuchaba atentamente mientras trataba de encontrarle una solución.

- Oye -dijo de repente-. Y ¿si durante el día se queda en mi casa y tú la recoges en las tardes?

- ¿De verdad te arias cargo de ella? ¿No será mucho problema en tu estado? –pregunto inuyasha entusiasmado. Podría ver a kagome todos los días por dos semanas-.

- ¡Claro que no! –dijo despreocupada-. Me encanta estar con Sakura y además… tengo que practicar –dijo indicando su pequeño vientre-.

- Anayo tenía razón –dijo inuyasha de repente-.

- ¿Ah? –Dijo kagome sin entender a que se refería con la señora Anayo-. ¿La señora de los mellizos? ¿En que tenía razón?

- Escondiste perfectamente tu embarazo hasta el quinto mes…

- Oh… bueno, creo que tienes razón. Jeje, pero para tener siete meses tampoco esta muy grande mi panza, ¿Verdad? –dijo kagome mientras esbozaba una sonrisa-.

Inuyasha simplemente le respondió de la misma manera.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza no encontraban en donde estacionar. Tuvieron que aparcarlo a unas tres cuadras más lejos.

- ¿Quieres que almorcemos primero? –le pregunto al pasar por un restaurante italiano camino a la plaza-. Aquí hacen una lasaña exquisita.

- La verdad es que tengo hambre… jeje –dijo kagome-. ¡Y creo que el bebe también! –Dijo al sentir una patada-. ¡Me esta pateando muy fuerte!

- ¿A si? Déjame sentir –pidió colocando una mano sobre la pancita de kagome-. Tienes razón. Está algo inquieto.

- ¡Vamos a comer! –Dijo kagome caminando hacia el restaurante-.

- Jajaja –rió inuyasha-. Pues entremos-.

El le sostuvo la puerta para que entrara y antes de que el pudiera entrar, paso un matrimonio algo mayor. Caminaron buscando alguna mesa libre en el área de no fumadores hasta que encontraron una junto a la ventana.

- Asiento –dijo inuyasha con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras corría la silla de kagome-.

- Gracias caballero –dijo kagome mientras reía y se sentaba-.

- Creo que no estoy muy bien vestido –se burlo de si mismo inuyasha-.

- Ni te creas, cuando estaba en primer año de universidad con unas amigas hicimos penitencias y a mi me toco mojarme de pies a cabezas y almorzar con ellas en un restaurante chino.

- jajaja –rió con ganas inuyasha-.

Miraron la carta y kagome se decidió por una lasaña he inuyasha por carne a la plancha con arroz y ensalada.

- Enseguida les traigo sus platos –dijo un camarero luego de tomarles la orden-. Y ¿Para beber, señor? –Pregunto a inuyasha-.

- Tráigame un vino tinto, tres medallas, si es posible –pidió inuyasha-.

- ¿Y usted señora?

- Un vaso con jugo de naranja natural, por favor.

El camarero se fue he inuyasha le hablo a kagome sobre su ofrecimiento se llevar a Sakura a su casa durante el día y recogerla por la noche.

- Ya te dije que no hay ningún problema –dijo mientras se levantaba-. Ahora voy al baño. Si llega la comida antes de que vuelva, ni se te ocurra tomar de mi Jugo –amenazo al recordar la última vez que salieron a comer-.

- Jajaja –rió inuyasha al verla alejarse-.

Kagome no tardo más de cinco minutos en volver del baño. Cuando volvía se quedo quita durante unos segundo ,en los cuales su sonrisa se borro de sus labios al ver a alguien conocido pasar por fuera de la ventana de donde estaba inuyasha, alguien a quien no deseaba volver a ver. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro levemente y se dijo que era imposible, tenía que haber sido su imaginación.

- Que poco te demoraste –le cometo inuyasha-. ¿Paso algo? –pregunto preocupado al verla un poco pálida-.

- No es nada. Es que en el baño me dio un pequeño mareo –mintió-.

- ¿Cuando tenemos el chequeo? –pregunto-.

- El martes.

- Te mandare a hacer unos análisis de sangre por el mareo. Puede ser que tengas la glucosa baja –comento alternativamente-. En algunas mujeres embarazadas la glucosa comienza a disminuir al tercer trimestre, en casos es normal, pero en otros... ¡No te asustes! –Dijo al ver su rostro con clara expresión de miedo-. Es solo una suposición. Cambiemos de tema.

Le encantaba cuando inuyasha de preocupaba por ella. Siempre que tiene un malestar

Justo en ese momento el camarero apareció con el vaso de jugo de kagome y la copa y la botella de vino para inuyasha.

- ¿En cuanto estará nuestra comida?

- Ya casi señora –dijo el camarero mientras descorchaba la botella de vino-. Con su permiso –se retiro-.

- ¿Porque me dirá señora? –se pregunto kagome. Segundos después sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y miro a inuyasha para luego emitir una pequeña carcajada-.

- ¿De que te ríes? ¿De mi? –pregunto inuyasha riendo-.

- Jajaja. No, lo que pasa es que el camarero piensa que nosotros somos… bueno, que estamos casados –comento tomando un poco de su jugo-. Que tonto…

- ¿Y porque? –Pregunto inuyasha de repente, completamente serio-.

- Bueno… porque –comenzó a tartamudear kagome-. No me veo al lado de un hombre inuyasha…

- Lo se… pero –comenzó a decir, pero prefirió callar-. No importa

Estuvieron en completo silencio hasta que llego el camarero con sus platos.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo más a usted y a su esposa? –Pregunto el camarero-.

A kagome le volvieron a subir los colores al rostro al escuchar el comentario del camarero. Seguro inuyasha lo corregiría. Pensó ella.

- Solo que cuando venga a retirar los platos nos diga que es lo que hay de postres –dijo inuyasha, sin molestarle el comentario del camarero-.

El camarero se fue he inuyasha solamente puso atención a su plato y no se dio cuenta de lo miraba atentamente una kagome sorprendida.

- ¿Por… porque no lo corregiste? –Pregunto kagome al fin-.

- No me pareció necesario, después de todo ¿Qué impresión crees que damos cuando te invito a comer y a pasear? –le pregunto inuyasha con una sonrisa-.

- La de unos amigos que la pasan bien juntos, claro esta –puntualizo kagome-.

- No… -dijo inuyasha-. Parecemos un matrimonio feliz en la espera de un hijo.

- De… ¿De donde sacas eso? –pregunto kagome sorprendida-.

- Del señor de los helados de la semana pasada –contesto tranquilamente mientras se llevaba un pedazo de carne a la boca-.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo precisamente? –Pregunto con curiosidad-.

- cuando fui a comprarte tu helado, me pregunto que si mi señora, o sea tú, estaba con muchos antojos. Y que nos veía muy felices y luego dijo que suponía que era por el bebe –dijo tranquilamente-. Ya que un bebe es una bendición.

Si que lo era. Pero el pensar en tener un bebe con inuyasha le hacia latir el corazón mas rápidamente. Sentir todos los días despertar con el a su lado, que la acompañara a comprar ropita de bebe y estuviese loco de entusiasmo. Pero eso solo era un sueño que nunca podría alcanzar.

- ¡Kagome! –La llamo inuyasha sacándola así de sus pensamientos-.

- ¿Eh? –dijo kagome algo desorientada-. ¿Qué pasa? –dijo-.

- ¿No vas a comer nada? –pregunto-. No has tocado tu lasaña… ¿Esta fría? ¿Quieres que la mande a calentar…?

- No inuyasha… es que estaba pensando en cosas imposibles de lograr –dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica-.

- Y ¿Se puede saber que es eso tan imposible? –pregunto intrigado-.

- No –dijo con burla kagome al llevarse un trozo de lasaña a la boca-.

- Mmmm –se quejo inuyasha-. Ya veremos si no me lo cuentas… no me quedare con la duda por segunda vez –dijo para si mismo-.

- ¿Dijiste algo? –pregunto-.

- No… tiene que ser tu imaginación.

Terminaron la comida entre risas. De repente inuyasha pinchaba del plato de kagome, sabía que a ella no le gustaba eso pero le encantaba ver como brillaban sus ojos cando se enfadaba. Cuando kagome volvió del baño por segunda vez, se encontró con una gran copa de helado de frutilla con una capa de salsa de chocolate y otra de crema batida y trocitos de frutilla de adorno, en el centro de la mesa y con dos cucharitas.

- ¡frutillas! –Exclamo de felicidad mientras aceleraba su paso para llegar cuanto antes a la mesa-.

- Calma –dijo inuyasha al ver la velocidad con la que tomaba el helado-. Jajaja… no pensé que te gustara tanto como me habías dicho…

- Pues ya vez –dijo mientras se metía la cucharita con helado a la boca-.

- te quedo algo de helado –dijo inuyasha inclinándose hacia delante para tomar la barbilla de kagome con una mano y con el dedo pulgar quitar la pequeña mancha de helado que estaba en la comisura de sus labios-.

Esa pequeña caricia vasto para que el corazón de kagome comenzara a latir mas rapidamente. Los ojos de inuyasha estaban fijos en sus labios. Sin saber el porque, inuyasha quito su mano de la barbilla de kagome y se dedico a mirar por la ventana mientras kagome estaba completamente sonrojada mirando la copa de helado.

- Va… ¿Vamos a la feria? –Pregunto kagome luego de haber calmado los latidos de su corazón-.

- Si –contesto inuyasha poniéndose de pie-. Espérame en el auto mientras yo pago –le dijo entregándole las llaves del auto-.

Las tomo con sumo cuidado de no tocar su mano con la de él, pero eso no evito que los dedos de inuyasha rozaran los de ella.

- Te espero –dijo para luego tomar su bolso y salir del restaurante-.

Cuando inuyasha salio kagome estaba apoyada en la muralla del establecimiento, esperándolo.

- Te dije muy claramente que me esperaras en el auto ¡Esta haciendo mucho viento! –La reprendió inuyasha-. Vamos.

- Inuyasha –lo llamo-. Vamos caminando… -pidió-.

- De acuerdo –dijo accediendo a su petición-.

Iban caminando uno al lado del otro sin mirarse ni hablar. Inuyasha se percato de que kagome se frotaba los brazos tratando de entrar en calos, sin encontrar otra maneta, le paso un brazo por los hombros atrayéndola mas hacia si, Lo cual hizo que el pulso de Kagome enloqueciera hasta el punto de que su rostro estuviera casi escarlata.

- Eh, inuyasha ¿No tienes frío? –Pregunto Kagome, tratando de entablar conversación-.

- No…

- Ah…

Siguieron caminando, igual de juntos y kagome no pudo evitar ver a unas muchachitas cuchicheando y riendo. Al pasar junto a ellas pudo escuchar de lo que hablaban, o mas bien, cuchicheaban: _"Se ven muy lindo juntos ¿No?... Si tienes razón, se ve que están muy felices con su bebe". _Esos comentarios provocaron que kagome se mareara de tanto nerviosismo.

- ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto inuyasha-. Estas muy roja… ¿No tendrás fiebre? –Pregunto preocupado tocando su frente-. Es muy peligroso para el bebe.

- No… es solo que me maree un poco, pero no es nada –dijo sonriendo nerviosamente-. Vamos a la feria inuyasha.

- De acuerdo –accedió-.

Al llegar kagome apresuró el paso hacia una carpa con accesorios de casa. Cunado inuyasha entro en ella la vio en admirando accesorios para la habitación de un bebe.

- ¿Te gusta algo en especial? –Pregunto inuyasha-.

- Eso –dijo kagome mientras le indicaba un pequeño moisés-. Le diré al vendedor que me lo guarde para mañana… esta perfecto para colocarlo junto a mi cama por las noches, o en la sala cuando este haciendo otras cosas –dijo ilusionada-. Si es necesario la robare, pero ese moisés es mío –bromeo-.

- Yo te lo compro –ofreció inuyasha con una sonrisa en los labios-.

- No inuyasha –se negó kagome-.

- De acuerdo –se resigno-. Pero solo con la condición de que me deje regalarte alguna otra cosa.

- Esta bien… lo que tu quieras –acepto-.

- Voy a hablar con el vendedor para que te guarde el moisés.

Estuvieron dando vueltas por la feria hasta que kagome se canso. Inuyasha le compro una lapicera con lápices incluidos que tenían la parte de atrás con plumas de distintos colores y dos pares de aros.

- Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa ante de que tu mama entre en pánico –se burlo inuyasha-.

- El que haya estado en la entra esperándome esa vez no quiere decir que le entro pánico –rió mientras caminaban hacia el auto-. Es solo que se asusto un poco… jajaja

- ¡Como tu digas!

Inuyasha la dejo en su casa y dijo que volvería en unas dos horas ya que se cambiaria de ropa he iría a buscar a Sakura.

Ya eran mas de las siete de la tarde he inuyasha aun no llegaba. Talvez tuvo alguna emergencia en la clínica. No sería la primera vez… depuse de todo, era ginecólogo-obstetra y tenía que atender partos a cada hora.

Pero en tan solo unos minutos tocaron el timbre.

- ¡Hasta que llegan!

- ¡Kagome! –exclamo la pequeña Sakura mientras estiraba sus bracitos para abrazarla-. ¡Te echaba de menos!

- Yo también cariño ¿Y tu papi? –dijo kagome son las majillas levemente sonrojadas-.

- Esta sacando unas cajas del auto… -dijo para luego entrar corriendo a la casa. Ya eran tantas las veces en esos cuatro meses que había estado allí, que ya la sentía como si fuera su casa-.

- ¿Unas cajas? –Se pregunto kagome mientras caminaba hacia donde inuyasha estacionaba el auto-. ¡Inuyasha! –lo llamo-.

- ¡Ya voy kagome! ¡Tú entra a la casa! –Grito antes de que ella pudiese verlo-.

- ¡No te tardes!

Minutos después inuyasha estaba en la entrada con dos cajas.

- ¡Kagome! –la llamo-.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto mientras se asomaba por la puerta de la sala-. ¿Y esas cajas? –Pregunto saliendo por completo de la sala. Una de las cajas tenía un lindo envoltorio con una cinta-.

- Son para ti –dijo con una sonrisa-.

- ¿Para mi? ¿Y que son? –pregunto maravillada-.

- Ábrelas y lo sabrás.

Kagome se coloco en cuclillas para abrir la caja más grande. Cuando la abrió sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver el moisés que tanto le había gustado en la feria, estaba hasta con todo lo necesario para armarla y que estuviese resistente. Se levanto para luego colocarse frente a inuyasha y abrasarlo.

- ¡Gracias! –exclamo emocionada-.

- ¿No vas a abrir la otra? –Pregunto correspondiendo el abrazo-.

Kagome se separo de el y se coloco nuevamente en cuclillas frente a la otra caja. Al abrirla se encontró con dos libros sobre cuidados de bebes, sabanas para el moisés y la cuna, algo de ropita, gorritos, mitones, y muchas cosas mas.

- ¡Oh inuyasha! –dijo kagome levantándose rápidamente a abrazarlo-. ¡No se como agradecerte todo esto!

Inuyasha simplemente la abraso por la cintura y mantuvo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

- No quiero nada –le susurro. Ese susurro hizo que su aliento saliera de su boca y calentara su cuello-.

Levanto el rostro y le sonrió, para luego descender lentamente hacia su frente y depositar un suave beso en ella.

- Con tu amistad y que me dejes estar ahí cuando lo necesites me vasta y me sobra, kagome –le dijo con una sonrisa-.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tocaron el timbre he inuyasha soltó a kagome para que pudiese abrir la puerta.

Cuando abrió, los ojos de kagome se dilataron del asombro y comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que no tardaron en rodar por sus mejillas.

- ¿Quién es kagome? –Pregunto inuyasha mientras corría un poco las cajas-.

Kagome no respondía. Sentía como si tuviese un nudo en la garganta.

- Hola Preciosa… -dijo una voz desde el otro lado del la puerta-. ¿Es que no vas a dejar pasar al padre de su hijo?...

**Continuaraaa!!!**

Hola!!! Como están… bueno... Ahora que estoy con Internet les pongo la conti!...

Gracias a _**kisa-Chan-sohma**__**, eliza-kag-lu, Inujocelyn, Ilove-mylove, Abril-chan y haniee**_. Por sus reviews!

Ahora me dedico a escribir el cuarto capi… en unos poquitos días lo tendrán en la pagina para saber que sucede con ese… bueno, ustedes saben. A las que quieran alguna consulta… cualquier cosa me lo manda a mi mail.

Ahora lo mas seguro es que publique cada tres días ya que el lunes entro nuevamente al colegio… y tengo que ponerme al día con las clases ya que como me cambie de casa no e podido ir.

Gracias por leer!!! Y dejen artos reviews!!!! D

Nos estamos leyendo!! Bye!!!

**RoxiiTaah.**


	4. ¡No!

_**Dame luz.**_

**Capítulo 4¡NO**

Al escuchar ese comentario inuyasha no pudo evitar sentir como le hervía la sangre.

- ¡Sal de aquí! –Grito inuyasha mientras lo empujaba fuera de la casa-. ¡Y no se te ocurra volverte a aparecer por esta casa! –le advirtió-.

- ¡A otro perro con ese hueso! –Grito el muchacho con ojos azul oscuro, cabello negro y piel bronceada-. ¡Yo me aparezco por donde se me da la gana¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme si me parezco o no¡Esa mujer es mía, y ese niño también! –Dijo mientras indica a kagome-. 

- ¡Kagome es mi esposa! –Ladro inuyasha en un arranque de ira-. ¡Y ese bebe es mío! 

Ofuscado, al escuchar esa declaración, el muchacho de ojos azulados le propino un golpe en la quijada, con el cual provocó que a este le sangrara el labio.

- ¡Déjalo Kouga! –Grito kagome corriendo hacia inuyasha-. ¿Estad bien? –Pregunto kagome preocupada al ver que se limpiaba el labio-. 

- Tranquila –le susurro inuyasha-. Entra a la casa –ordeno mirándola-. Voy a hacer que este mal nacido no ponga un pie en esta casa… 

Kagome iba a decir algo pero fue callada con una simple mirada que le dio inuyasha.

Luego de que él le dirigiera un muy pequeña sonrisa se dirigió a la casa sin siquiera mirar de reojo a kouga que la estaba observando detenidamente, o mas bien, observaba su vientre hinchado.

- ¡es imposible que estés casada! –Le grito kouga-. ¡Ese bebe es mío! 

Kagome sentía ganas de llorar nuevamente y, no planeaba hacerlo frente kouga. No era tonto, el ¡se daría cuenta de que todo es una mentira!

Al entrar a la casa, prácticamente corrió hacia la cocina.

- Mamá –susurro kagome-. 

- ¿Qué te paso hija? –Pregunto preocupada al ver la palidez de su rostro-. Sakura… ve a ver la televisión a la sala ¿si?

- Este bien –dijo la pequeña para en segundos desaparecer de la cocina-.

Estuvieron en silencio varios segundos, solo hasta que se escucho la risa de la pequeña por casi toda la casa.

- ¡Está aquí mamá! –Dijo ahogando un sollozo-. ¡Y golpeo a inuyasha! 

- ¿Cómo que esta aquí! –rugió su madre-. ¡Que no se atreva a entrar kagome! Si no… ¡No respondo! –Dijo mientras tomaba una escoba-. 

- I… inuyasha le dijo que perdí al bebe… que este era de el y… que estábamos casados –informo con un poco de nerviosismo-. Pero no le cree…

- Ven conmigo –dijo su madre mientras se dirigía a su habitación-. Si no le creer… le creerá ahora. 

Cuando estaban dentro su madre corrió hacia sus joyeros que estaban dentro del cajón del velador. Los dio vuelta buscando algo. 

- ¿Qué buscas mamá? –Pregunto kagome al sentarse junto a ella en la cama-. 

- las alianzas que usamos tu padre y yo –dijo mientras daba vuelta otro joyero-. ¡Aquí están! 

En sus manos tomo dos Argolla doble encarretillado y en el centro con oro blanco. 

- Con suerte a inuyasha le entrara la de tu padre –dijo para luego entregarle las argollas-. Colócate esta primero –dijo entregándole una sortija de otro blanco con cinto diamantes-. Mi anillote compromiso… 

- Pero mamá… 

- Nada de peros… es mal nacido te dejo sola en este momento. No tiene derecho a venir a esta casa y exigir algo. –dijo su madre mientras observaba a kagome colocarse primero la sortija de compromiso y luego la alianza de matrimonio en el dedo anulas re la mano izquierda-. Ahora vas a salir a ver como esta inuyasha y le susurras al oído que se coloque la alianza. 

Kagome simplemente no perdió mas tiempo y bajo las escaleras. Con misma mano en donde tenia las sortijas, se tapo la boca para ahogar un grito al ver como a inuyasha le salía un chorro de sangre por la boca al recibir un golpe en el estomago de parte de kouga.

- ¡INUYASHA! 

Kagome corrió hacia el apenas kouga se alego para no recibir un golpe igual al que él le dio. 

Al estar junto a el se abrazo a el, apretando un poco su vientre en el abdomen de él.

- Te dije que entraras a la casa –le dijo inuyasha mientras se limpiaba con la manga la sangre que tenía en el mentón-.

- Úsala –le susurro mientras le entregaba la alianza-. Mamá piensa que así creerá lo que dijiste.

Apenas coloco la alianza en el inicio de su dedo anular, la sortija se deslizo, prácticamente sola hacia el final.

Inuyasha, con la misma mano en donde tenía la alianza de matrimonio, rodeo la cintura de kagome. 

- Tu tranquila que esto se acabo aquí. –Susurro inuyasha-. No te pongas nerviosa...

Kagome no entendió a que se refería hasta que sintió los firmes labios de inuyasha sobre los suyos. Como una pequeña caricia, Inuyasha atrapo en sus labios el labio superior de kagome, con lo cual Kagome pudo sentir un sabor salado. Sangre… a inuyasha aun le sangraba el labio. 

Kouga los miraba expectantes. Ella no podía haberlo cambia tan rápido en cinco meses… ese bebe era de el… pero ¿No es un poco pequeña esa panza para tener… siete meses? Será que en verdad… ¿Se caso con ese hombre y van a tener un hijo?

Inuyasha sintió como Kagome comenzaba a responder poco a poco ese beso… pero quería más. Profundizo un poco mas el beso haciendo que kagome abriera un poco mas la boca para el. Se separo de ella. La observo unos segundos antes de que ella abriera los ojos. Él le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ahora si que nos tiene que creer –susurro mientras miraba de reojo a kouga-. Ahora vete a la casa que ya lo saco de aquí.

Kagome simplemente asintió y se soltó de su abrazo.

Al entrar a la casa cerró la puerta y se apoyo en ella. Se toco los labios con la punta de los dedos… ese beso… no era como los que kouga le daba… ese fue, suave, cariñoso, sin ningún propósito en especia. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- No tenías porque hacerlo –le reprocho kagome-. 

- se que no tenia… pero yo QUERIA hacerlo… ¡Aush! –Se quejo inuyasha-. Eso dolió…

- No es mi culpa que se pelearan a golpes… -dijo Kagome colocando de nuevo la bolsa de hielo en la boca-. Mejor te recuestas… -dijo mientras quitaba la bolsa-.

Inuyasha le hizo caso y se acomodo en la cama mientras ella aun tenia la bolsa de hilo en sus manos.

- No se va a volver a aparecer por aquí… ¡Aush! –Se quejo nuevamente cuando kagome volvió a colocarle la bolsa de hielo en los labios-.

- Olvida eso inuyasha… 

- Quiero darle mi apellido –dijo de pronto-.

- ¿A quien? –pregunto kagome sin entender de lo que hablaba-.

- A tu bebe… 

- ¡Que?

- quiero que tu bebe tenga mi apellido. Ese muchachito no se cansara hasta saber si el bebe es de el o no… y no creo que se aya tragado por completo lo del matrimonio, por mucho que tuviésemos alianzas.

- Pe… pero no puedes… es decir…

- Si puedo, y quiero kagome.

- Inuyasha… -susurro-. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- ¿Segura que no prefieres quedarte en casa? Puedo dejarte las laves… y tu padre te iría a ver todas las tardes después del trabajo.

- No te preocupes mamá, en casa de inuyasha voy a estar perfectamente. Tendré a mi doctor las veinticuatro horas… bueno, en realidad algunas horas jajaja, además, tengo que cuidar a sakurita.

- ¡Si!... –grito la pequeña que estaba sujetando la mano de su padre-.

- Ya le dije que no se preocupe –comento un hombre de ojos ámbar-. La cuidare muy bien.

- Ya lo se inuyasha… pero quiero ver el nacimiento de mi nieto o nieta ¡Porque rayos no quieres saber? –Se quejo su madre-. Ahora tendré que comprar cosas para dos… un niño y una niña, mientras estoy en México.

En ese momento inuyasha se agacho para susurrarle algo la mujer, con lo cual se le ilumino la cara y sonrió abiertamente. 

- ¿Qué tanto cuchichean? –Pregunto kagome-.

- Nada hija… mejor ya me voy… tu tía no aguantara que llegue aunque sea con cinco minutos de retraso ¡Más aun si pierdo el vuelo! 

Se despidió de ambos con un abrazo y un beso, y se agacho para besar el vientre hinchado de su hija. 

- No nazcas hasta que la abuela llegue –le dijo besándolo-. 

- Se te ira el avión mamá –dijo Kagome para que se parara-. Y no te apures que aun queda un mes… y tres semanas pasan volando. Ya lo veras. –Mientras veía a su madre alejarse, kagome estaba pensando en la semana que pasaría cuidando a sakura… además de las semanas que pasaría en el departamento de inuyasha-.

Mientras iban en el auto, camino al departamento de inuyasha, sakura se fue quedando dormida en los asientos traseros, mientras los dos adultos mantenían una conversación no muy agradable. 

- ¿Ya lo pensaste? –Pregunto inuyasha de repente-. 

- ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto sin saber a que se refería-.

- sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero ¿Me dejaras ponerle mi apellido a tu hij…?

- ¡No se te ocurra decir las letras "O" y "A"¡Me escuchaste! –Le dijo kagome-.

- Jajaja… de acuerdo, de acuerdo… en ese caso ¿Me dejaras ponerle mi apellido a tú bebe? 

- No lo se inuyasha… no lo se, es muy complicado –dijo mientras bajaba la mirada-.

- ¿Qué tan complicado¡Ha pasado un mes desde que te lo pregunte! –dijo inuyasha sin siquiera levantar la voz-.

- Cuando nazca el bebe te responderé… ¿de acuerdo? 

- De acuerdo…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- ¿Y bien? –pregunto-. ¿Ya se decidieron las señoritas?

Las dos "Señoritas" como las llamo inuyasha un estaban decidiendo a donde ir a cenar ese día, ya que el día de mañana regresaba la madre de sakura de su viaje.

- La verdad señor taisho… es que queremos comida mexicana. ¿Verdad sakurita? –Pregunto a la pequeña con ojos iguales a los de su padre-.

- ¡Si! –Grito la pequeña-.

- Pues comida mexicana… -dijo en un suspiro-. Tomen sus chaquetas, creo que va a llover –dijo para luego entrar en su recamara para tomar una chaqueta-. 

- ¿Papá se enojo? –pregunto la pequeña a la mujer que la acompañaba-. 

- No cariño… lo que pasa es que él quería comida china. 

- Pues mayoría siempre gana ¿No? –Pregunto la pequeña-. 

- Si cariño… o al menos, eso es o que me han dicho jajaja.

Salieron caminando del departamento de inuyasha ya que ha unas cuadras estaba el restaurante de comida mexicana.

- La próxima vez me toca a mi elegir donde cenaremos –puntualizo inuyasha-. ¡No se rían! –dijo al escuchar las carcajadas femeninas-. Dos noches seguidas de comida mexicana. ¡Va a terminar por asquearme esa comida! 

- Tú la quisiste ayer… y nos quedo gustando. A si que te aguantas –le dijo kagome-. No patees a mamá, cariño –dijo Kagome de repente mientras colocando una manos sobre su vientre-. 

- ¿Te esta pateando muy seguido? –Pregunto inuyasha-. Anoche te levantaste muchas veces.

- Si… no me deja dormir mucho. Pero no me importa, si lo hace para salir pronto, no me importa. –Dijo mientras acariciaba con suavidad su vientre-. 

- ¡Déjame tocar kagome! –dijo la pequeña sakura, colocándose frente a ella-. ¿Puedo? 

- Deja a kagome sakura… en casa podrás tocarle la panza. 

- No me importa inuyasha. Ven sakurita, sentémonos en esa banca –dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y cruzaban la calle-. 

Cuando kagome se sentó en la banca, sakura no pudo evitar posar inmediatamente sus manitas en el vientre de kagome. 

- ¡Se mueve papá¡Se mueve! –gritaba al sentir como se acomodaba el bebe en el vientre de su madre-. ¡Pateo! –Volvió a exclamar al sentir un pequeño empujón mucho mas fuerte que los demás-.

- Si –le dijo kagome sonriente tomándole una mano-. Aquí esta pateando más.

Cuando la coloco ahí, kagome miro a inuyasha que la observaba con los ojos fijos en su vientre. Lo recorrió con la mirada y no pudo evitar recordar ese beso que compartieron. Sin darse cuenta se llevo unos dedos a los labios. Ese beso fue tan suave pero apasionado a la vez.

- ¿Sucede algo? –pregunto inuyasha al prestar atención al movimiento de las manos se kagome-. 

- ¡No! –exclamo-. No pasa nada –dijo mientras sentía como sus mejillas ardían-. 

- ¿Te sientes bien? –Pregunto nuevamente inuyasha-. ¿No estas mareada¿Tienes frío? Es que tienes mas mejillas muy rojas –le dijo al ver su cara de confusión-.

- No… no te preocupes, estoy bien ¿Vamos a comer? –Pregunto para cambiar de tema-. ¡Tengo unas ganas de comer!

- Jajaja. 

- ¿El bebe se come todo lo que comes, kagome? –pregunto la pequeña-. 

- mmmm… mas o menos cariño… 

- ¿Vamos? –pregunto inuyasha mientras ayudaba a kagome a levantarse-. 

- ¡Si! –gritaron ambas-. 

El restaurante de comida mexicana esta completamente ambientado en el bien sentido de la palabra "México". Banderas, manteles¡Todo! Eso era lo que mas le gustaba a kagome ya que la mayoría de los restaurantes eran simplemente eran eso, restaurantes. Se sentaron en una mesa en el centro del área de no fumadores. 

- ¿Qué van a ordenar? –pregunto la camarera que se les acercó minutos después de que se sentaron-. 

- ¡Quiero papas fritas! –Grito sakura-. ¡Con dos huevos! –agrego-. 

- Jajaja –rió su padre-. Para mí unas tortillas con carne y, refrescos para los tres.

- Yo también quiero una tortilla con carne y, un poco de ensalada –pidió kagome-. 

- Déjeme verificar su orden. Dos tortillas con carne, una ensalada, papas fritas con huevo y tres refrescos. ¿Qué refrescos? –pregunto-. 

- ¡Yo quiero una de naranja! 

- y Yo uno de piña –pidió kagome-. 

- también uno de piña, por favor –dijo inuyasha-.

- Enseguida. Con su permiso. 

Estuvieron conversando de cómo le haría kagome para cuidar a sakura mientras el estuviese trabajando ya que su madre aun no regresaba de su viaje.

La pequeña sakura le pidió con un gesto que se le acercara.

- Kagome… ¿me acompañas al baño? –Le susurro-.

Kagome sonrió ante la timidez de la pequeña y asintió.

- Ya volvemos.

Mientras las veía alejarse en dirección a los baños, de su bolsillo comenzó a sonar una melodía parecida a una canción de cuna. Apenas la escucho sonrió y saco su celular de el y contesto.

- ¿Bueno?... –contesto inuyasha con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, pero apenas escucho la contestación y rostro cambio completamente a preocupación-.

Cuando volvían del baño, sakura se quedo de pie y tomo la mano de kagome.

- ¿Dónde esta mi papá? –Pregunto la pequeña mirando para todos lados-.

- Debe de haber ido al baño… esperemos a que nos traigan la comida. 

Estuvieron esperando largo rato, incluso después de que les trajeron su orden. 

- ¿Dónde te metiste inuyasha? –Se pregunto kagome-. 

- ¿Es usted Kagome Higurashi? –pregunto un hombre moreno y de ojos claros. Llevaba un traje negro y un bolso-. 

- ¿Quién es usted? –Pregunto mientras miraba a sakura, que estaba distraída comiendo sus papas fritas-. ¿Qué quiere? 

- Soy Miroku. El señor Taisho me llamo para venir por usted y la pequeña –dijo refiriéndose a sakura-. 

- ¿Por qué? –pregunto preocupada-. ¿Le paso algo a inuyasha? 

- Tranquilícese… él esta bien. No me ha dicho casi nada. Me pidió que viniera por usted y la niña. No me dijo absolutamente nada más. 

- ¡Como quiere que me tranquilice cuando no se en donde esta inuyasha, que nos e quien es usted y que no se a donde diablos nos va a llevar! –dio gracias a dios por no haber gritado. ¿Qué diablos era lo que pasaba? De repente de puso completamente blanca y se sentó en la silla que debería estar ocupando inuyasha y comenzó a respirar agitadamente-. ¿A dónde nos va a llevar? 

- No se preocupe. Pero si no le molesta. Póngale esta chaquea a la niña y usted colóquese esta gorra y los lentes. 

- ¿Por qué¿¡Qué está pasando? 

- El señor Taisho se lo comunicará en el momento indicado. Voy a pagar la cuenta. Haga lo que le he dicho mientras regreso.

Kagome se quedo callada. Se dispuso a colocarle la chaqueta a sakura, sin prestar la menor atención a las preguntas de la niña. ¿Dónde estaba inuyasha¿Quién era ese hombre¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? 

- Vamos –dijo el hombre unas vez que estuvo con ellas de nuevo-. 

Cuando salieron, las calles estaban completamente vacías. Ni una sola persona. Solo un auto blanco que estaba estacionado en la esquina. 

Miroku tomo a sakura de la mano y se dirigió al auto con ella, con Kagome tras de ellos. 

- ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto kagome una vez que sakura estaba dentro del auto-.

- Alguien la esta siguiendo. Es lo único que puedo comunicarle.

Kagome se quedo prácticamente como una estatua ¿Qué alguien la estaba siguiendo? Pero… ¿Quién? 

- Ahora. Por favor… entre al auto. 

En el momento en que kagome iba a entrar en el auto un hombre negro aparecía detrás de ella y la tomo por el cuello. 

- Shhh –la callo el hombre al ver como kagome se disponía a gritar-. Díganle a Taisho que no la tendrá de vuelta hasta que queramos –le dijo a miroku-. 

- Déjela… no ven que esta embarazada… -dijo miroku mientras trataba de acercarse poco a poco-. 

- ¿Y a mi que? -Dijo el hombre mientras apretaba más con si el cuerpo de kagome-.

Lagrimas… eso era de lo que sus ojos estaban completos. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella¿¡Por qué? Quería estar en su casa… viendo la televisión, pensando en lo que seria su bebe… pensando en donde pondría el pesebre que le había regalado inuyasha.

- ¡NO! –Grito kagome cuando el hombre se dispuso a tocar su panza-. ¡NO TOQUE A MI BEBE!

El hombre le dio un golpe en el vientre, lo que provocó que kagome gritara aun más fuertemente. El grito de kagome fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la gente saliera de sus casas y observara lo que estaba pasando.

El hombre de color tiro a kagome a brazos de miroku. Que aprovechando los gritos de kagome se había acercado lo suficiente. El sujeto salio corriendo sin dejar que nadie lo viese.

- ¡QUE NO TOQUE A MI BEBE¡QUE NO LO TOQUE! –Seguía gritando kagome llorando a lágrima viva por el dolor-.

- Tranquila kagome –le susurro miroku al oído-. Ya se fue, tranquila… -la siguió tranquilizando hasta escuchar que su respiración de normalizaba-. 

- Me duele… -susurro-. Me duele mucho… -miroku no la hoyo decir nada mas-. 

Cuando miroku la tomo en brazos para tratar de meterla en el auto, se dio cuenta de que por sus piernas corrían unos hilillos de sangre.

**Continuara!**

O.O…

¿Dónde esta inuyasha¿Qué pasara con el bebe de kagome¿Qué apsara con kagome¿Quien era ese hombre de color? 

¡QUE ESTA PASANDO?

Bueno… ojala y les haya gustado el capi… en el próximo capitulo veremos que pasa…

Gracias a:**setsuna17, kisa-Chan-sohma, serena tsukino chiba, helicita-kag-lu, inujocelyn y nere.**

Gracias por leer! Y dejen artos reviews! Porfis!D

Nos estamos leyendo! Bye!

**RoxiiTaah.**


	5. Nunca mas

_**Dame luz.**_

**Capitulo 5: Nunca más.**

- ¡Rápido! –Dijo miroku al estar ya en el auto con kagome y la pequeña sakura-. ¡Hay que llevarla a la clínica…

Mientras el chofer pisaba el acelerador miroku sacaba su celular y marco el número de inuyasha.

- Contesta… contesta… -susurraba al estar aun marcando-.

_- ¿Diga? _–Contesto una voz-.

- ¡Inuyasha! –Dijo miroku-. ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Vete a la clínica! Ese hombre nos atrapo antes de que kagome subiera al auto y le dio un golpe en el vientre… y esta sangrando de la entrepierna.

_- ¡Que! _–es escucho el grito de inuyasha a través del celular de miroku-._ ¿Cómo esta? –_pregunto-._ ¿Y mi hija? _

- la niña esta bien… apenas vio que hombre sujetaba a kagome, kyu la durmió con un poco de cloroformo. ¡Tranquilo! No fueron más de cinco segundos que le puso el paño en la boca –dijo al escuchar el reclamo de él-. Ahora necesito que te vayas a la clínica. No se si kagome tiene contracciones, esta desmayada… pero cada vez es mas sangre inuyasha.

_- tiene que habérsele desprendido la placenta…_ -susurro-. _Voy para allá ahora. Llamare a la clínica para que tengan todo listo mientras yo llego…_ -dijo inuyasha antes de cortar la comunicación-.

A mitad de camino de la clínica, kagome despertó con una terrible puntada en la columna.

- Me… me duele –dijo con unas voz apenas audible-.

- Tranquila –le dijo miroku en el momento que la sintió moverse-. Ahora vamos a la clínica… pero dígame cada vez que sienta algo.

- ¿Mi…? ¿Mi bebe? –Pregunto al sentir nuevamente una punzada en la parte baja-.

- Lo mas seguro es que nazca en las siguientes horas…

- ¿Por qué dice….? ¡Ahhh! –Grito al sentir unas punzada mucho mas fuerte que las anteriores-.

- Eso lo comprueba… usted esta en trabajo departo…

- Que yo… ¡Ahhh! –volvió a gritar-.

- Tranquila…ya estamos por llegar –la trato de clamar al verla doblarse por el dolor-.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- ¿Cada cuanto tiene contracciones? .pregunto el doctor que los atendió apenas llegaron a la clínica-.

- Cada cuarenta y cinco segundos aproximadamente… -contesto miroku-.

- La prepararemos y veremos cual es el daño provocado por el golpe que me describió.

Miroku lo vio desaparecer detrás de las puertas movedizas que decían "Solo personal autorizado"… espero diez minutos antes de que llegara inuyasha a la clínica.

- ¡Miroku! -grito inuyasha al entrar corriendo a la clínica-. ¿¡Cómo esta!? -pregunto tomándolo por los hombros-.

- Ahora la están examinando... -contesto-.

- ¡Higurashi, kagome! -se escucho de una enfermera que acababa de salir del area restringida-.

Inuyasha soltó a miroku y camino los mas rápido que pudo hasta la enfermera.

- ¿Como esta? ¿Como están ella y el bebe? -pregunto inuyasha angustiado-.

- hemos podido controlar la hemorragia, pero las contracciones continúan... le aremos una cesárea si es que no responde a los medicamentos -comunico la enfermera-.

- Yo la aré... soy su obstetra... -dijo-. Inuyasha Taisho -dijo al ver la cara de la enfermera-.

- ¡Doctor taisho! -exclamo asombrada la enfermera-.

- Si -afirmo inuyasha-. ¿En donde esta? –pregunto-.

- en la habitación 201… -dijo para luego ver como corría hacia el ascensor-.

Kagome… kagome…. Era lo único que estaba en la mente de inuyasha en esos momentos…

**Continuaraaa!!**

**Holaaaaa**

**Lo siento de verdad… pero he estado llena de pruebas… i esta otra semana tengo de física, historia, química y matemáticas…. Que lindo!! ¬¬**

**Les digo de antemano que no e dejado botado el fics… solo que no e sabido como continuarlo… y como se que me e tardado mucho… les dejoe ste pequeño pedacito… no es muho… pero se poran hacer alguna idea después de tanto tiempo… ¿oka? **

**Ahora las dejo… gracias a todas las que dejaron comentarios!!**

**Chauuu**

**RoxiiTaa. **


	6. Respuestas

Dame luz

_**Dame luz.**_

**Capitulo 6: ****respuestas.**

- Escarpelo 10 –pidió con la mano tendida-.

Apenas tuvo el escarpelo en sus manos hizo una pequeña incisión horizontal por encima del hueso púbico.

_**- Tiene desprendimiento de placenta por el golpe efectuado y no hemos podido controlar la hemorragia. Se debe intervenir lo más pronto posible**_

Esas habían sido las palabras del doctor en el momento en que le dijo quien era.

_- __**Hemos hecho un análisis de líquido amniótico y esta maduro para poder sacar al feto. **_

**- **_**Prepárenla.**_

Hizo una incisión en la pared del útero una vez despejadas las demás capas. No había tiempo para usar mas utensilios, una vez dejado el escarpelo en la bandeja, metió una mano dentro del útero y saco al bebe en cuestión de segundos.

Segundos después se escuchaba en todo el quirófano el llanto de un pequeño varón.

- Mi bebe… -se escucho-. Quiero verlo… déjeme verlo…

- Tranquila… tranquila –escuchaba una voz que le susurraba al oído-. Encárguense de suturar.

Esa voz, ella conocía esa voz.

- Quiero verlo Inuyasha… -decía débil por la anestesia-.

Sintió un poco de peso en su pecho. Su bebe… era un bebe precioso, pensó kagome al verlo. Tenía la piel rosada y el cabello negro y sus ojos estaban empapados de lágrimas al llorar con tanta fuerza.

- Es precioso… -susurró al inclinarse un poco mas para besarle la coronilla-.

- Si kagome… y es todo tuyo… -le decía inuyasha, que estaba a su lado mientras lo internos cerraban la cesárea-. ¿Cómo vas a llamarlo? –le pregunto luego de besar la frente de ella-.

- Sasuke… Sasuke Higurashi… -dijo con una sonrisa en los labios-.

- Muy bien. Ahora las enfermeras se llevaran a sasuke para hacerle todas las pruebas de rutina y colocarle las vacunas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- ¿Cómo esta la nueva mamá? -pregunto inuyasha al entrar a la habitación dos días después del nacimiento de Sasuke-.

- Muy bien –dijo con cara de pocos amigos-. ¿Me puedes explicar porque en el cartel de mi bebe dice Sasuke Taisho Higurashi? –pregunto haciendo énfasis en taisho-.

- Bueno… yo…

- ¡Responde inuyasha! ¿Por qué mi hijo tiene TÚ apellido? –Pregunto nuevamente, esta vez comenzaba a enojarse de verdad-.

- Kouga estuvo aquí el día que nació Sasuke… -soltó de una vez-. Alegando que era su hijo… y que le pusieran su apellido…

- Que Kouga… kouga…

- ¿Prefieres que siga siendo un Taisho o que sea un Wolf? –Pregunto inuyasha-.

- Yo…

- No importa eso ahora… lo importante es que tu hijo nació fuerte y sano y hoy en la tarde salen de aquí. – le comunico con una sonrisa-.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- ¿Seguro que no te molesta inuyasha? – Preguntó kagome por cuarta vez mientras soltaba el coche-.

- Ya te dije que no… además, es mas seguro –le dijo-. Bueno, antes de irte a buscar pase por tu casa y saque unas cuantas cosas… como el moisés y lo que necesite el bebe y cosas para ti, y también te compre un regalo –le dijo sacando la bolsa de una tienda de ropa-.

- ¿Qué es? –pregunto sin siquiera mirar el contenido de la bolsa-.

- Algo que se va a servir bastante… supongo, y que te iba a llevar a comprar ese dia después de que almorzáramos.

¿A que se refería inuyasha? Abrió la bolsa y se encontró con una faja negra. ¿¡UNA FAJA!?

- ¿¡Estas loco!? –Pregunto sorprendida-.

- No… toda madre, después del parto debe de usar una…. A menos que no quiera recuperar su figura ¿la quieres recuperar? –Pregunto inuyasha-.

- ¿Tan gorda y suelta quede? –Pregunto preocupada mientras se tocaba la panza-.

Inuyasha la miró con una media sonrisa al ver como se preocupaba por su figura.

- No, tuviste una panza más pequeña de lo que me esperaba, además de que solo comías lo justo y necesario, excepto cuando yo te llevaba a comer –recordó como la obligaba a comer cuando salían a pasear con la pequeña sakura-.

- ¿Dónde esta sakura? .pregunto al notar que la niña no estaba-.

- Esta con kikyo, prefiero que este con ella –dijo inuyasha con un tono de amargura-. No quiero que corra el mismo riesgo de hace unos días. –en el momento de pronunciar esas palabras inuyasha se retracto inmediatamente-.

Unos minutos de silencio de hicieron presentes entre ambos y, kagome no para de mirar hacia la ventana.

- ¿Quién era ese hombre inuyasha? –Pregunto kagome una vez que se atrevió a encararlo-. ¿Por qué me quería llevar?

Inuyasha no respondió hasta dentro de pocos segundos.

- Ese sujeto lleva unas dos semanas siguiéndonos a todo lados… como sabrás, mi padre tenia una gran empresa, pues al morir él sus acciones fueron repartidas entre mi hermano y yo, 50 y 50, pero cuando me divorcié de kikyo, tuve que vender unas cuantas acciones a mi hermano… cualquier cosa menos entregarle unas cuantas acciones a esa mujer –dijo para si mismo inuyasha-. El caso es que cuando nos separamos, kikyo tenia otro amante… no, no es naraku –dijo al ver el rostro de kagome-. Se llamaba Onigumo. Al saber que no le daría acciones a kikyo la dejo… pero al parecer, cree que me e vuelto a casar y que voy a tener otro bebe –dijo refiriéndose a ella y al bebé-. Quiere quitarme el resto de mis acciones por chantaje.

- ¡Pero es que ese hombre no investiga bien! ¡que no se puede enterar de que yo no tengo ninguna relación contigo, excepto de amistad! –exclamaba kagome alterada-.

- El asunto que uno de mis investigadores descubrió que kouga esta involucrado en todo esto, de hay a que se apareciera en la clínica a exigir a tu hijo.

Kagome no entendía nada ¿Kouga? ¿Kouga involucrado en ese asunto? ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿Porque no simplemente podía tener a su bebe y vivir tranquila?

- Y ¿porque no aclaramos este asunto simplemente? –Sugirió kagome-. Que tu y yo no somos nada…

- ¿y dejar que kouga le ponga su apellido a tu hijo después de dejarte sola? No lo creo kagome –dijo inuyasha seriamente-.

Kagome se quedo en silencio unos segundos.

- Yo…

- Por eso te traje aquí. Nadie sabe que tengo esta casa, el departamento lo puse a la venta, y llame a tu madre para comunicarle todo, en un principio de preocupo bastante, pero se puso muy contenta cuando le dije que era abuela de un hermoso varón – comento con una sonrisa-. Volverá a finales de esta semana y la traeré también aquí.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo inuyasha? –Pregunto kagome-. Tengo miedo inuyasha –confeso kagome al abrazarse a si misma-. Tengo miedo por mi bebe…

Inuyasha se acerco a ella a paso lento y seguro para lentamente rodearla con sus brazos y dejar que ella se apoyara en su pecho. Sintió como su camisa roja se mojaba por las lágrimas que caían silenciosamente de los ojos de kagome.

- Tranquila… mientras estén aquí, nadie les puede hacer nada. La casa esta completamente rodeada por guarda espaldas.

- ¿que pasará con las idas al pediatra? ¿Con tú trabajo en la clínica? ¿Con…? -el dedo índice de inuyasha estaba tocando sus labios en señal de silencio-.

- La pediatra que te recomendé es una muy buena amiga mía, y esta al tanto de absolutamente de todo a si que se ofreció a venir a revisar a Sasuke cada dos semanas. –la tranquilizo-. Y con respecto a mi trabajo en la clínica, derive todos mis casos a un ginecólogo bien capacitado y deje claro que no volveré hasta nuevo aviso, por asuntos personales.

Kagome no tuvo más opción que cerrar la boca, la cual estaba medio abierta al enterarse que inuyasha tuviese todo tan bien preparado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que su bebe había nacido, la pediatra que inuyasha le había recomendado tenía que ir ese mismo día a hacerle una revisión a Sasuke.

- ¿Que quieres para desayunar, kagome? –le pregunto inuyasha al verla aparecer en la cocina con un simple camisón blanco, que se ajustaba en su busto, que había crecido por el periodo de lactancia-.

- Nada –le dijo sentándose en la mesita de la cocina-. Él bebe no durmió en toda la noche, por consiguiente, yo tampoco –puntualizo con un bostezo-.

- No es fácil cuidar a un bebe kagome, pero tu no lo haces nada de mal –la reconforto con una sonrisa al tiempo que le dejaba un tazón con leche en frente-.

- ¿A que hora viene la pediatra? –le pregunto que inuyasha le dejo en frente-.

- Como a las 2 –le contesto-.

- Ahh.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome terminaba de cambiar el pañal a Sasuke cuando tocaron el timbre.

- ¡Debe de ser la pediatra, kagome! –le grito inuyasha desde el primer piso-. Le diré que suba.

Kagome tomo al bebe del mudadero y lo coloco en la cama, se acostó junto a el para admirarlo mientras escuchaba las pisadas de inuyasha y la pediatra a la vez que escuchaba la voz de la mujer hablar alegremente con inuyasha-.

Acariciaba el pequeño rostro ovalado de su hijo cuando inuyasha entro a su habitación seguido de una mujer Joven. ¿Ella era la pediatra? ¿Una mujer tan joven? ¿Acaso habría tenido algo con inuyasha en el paso? ¿Por qué se miran con tanto cariño?

- Kagome, ella es Rin Taisho, la pediatra de la que te hable.

¿Acaso ella era otra ex-mujer de inuyasha? Pensaba kagome.

**Continuara!!**

¡LO SIENTO! SE QUE ME DEMORE ARTO! PERO ES QUE ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE EN OTRA CON EL COLEGIO, PERO AHORA LES TRAIGO LA CONTI! OJALA QUE LES GUSTE!

El capi esta dedicado a InuxKag-titia88, que me manda recado con mi amiga cristina! xD ajjajaja para que no le pegue publico P a si que la cristina esta a salvo por unas dos semanas jajajaja o menos. Bueno, ahora espero que aian disfrutado del capi y sean pasientes conmigo, no puedo con el cole i los trabajos y todo! Pero tratare de ponerme al día con el fics!

RoxiiTaa.


	7. Lo amo

_**Dame luz**_

**Capitulo 7: Lo amo.**

Inuyasha percibió que a kagome no le hacia nada de gracia el hecho de que Rin estuviese revisando al bebe y fuese tan cariñosa con el.

- Se encuentra perfectamente, no hay de que preocuparse. Le recetaré unas gotas por si llegara a presentar cólicos –le decía rin mientras escribía en su agenda-. Inuyasha, puedes retirar la receta en mi consultorio, o bien, puedes ir a casa.

Kagome no entendía porque esa mujer le decía a inuyasha que fuese a su casa, ¡Es que no entendía que el ya tenia mujer!... un momento ¿Que mujer? Si inuyasha estaba separado de su mujer, de la madre de sakura...

- Gracias rin... –dijo inuyasha mientras salía de sus pensamientos-.

Inuyasha acompaño a rin a la puerta y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Cuando subió nuevamente las escaleras kagome estaba con la puerta de su habitación cerrada y con el seguro puesto.

- Dios, ¡dame paciencia! –Exclamo mientras se fregaba el rostro con las manos-.

Rápidamente pasaron 4 meses desde que estaban viviendo juntos… la madre de kagome había llegado a vivir con ellos dos semanas depuse. Estaba vuelta loca con su pequeño nieto, cuando el pequeño despertaba no dejaba que nadie lo tocase después de que su hija lo amamantaba, ella que cambiaba los pañales, y le sacaba los gases.

- ¿Qué ocurre inuyasha? –Le pregunto kagome un sábado por la noche-.

- kagome…

- No saliste en todo el día de tu habitación, ni siquiera para cenar… ¿Qué esta ocurriendo inuyasha? –pregunto nuevamente-.

- Atraparon a onigumo –soltó de una vez-. Pasado mañana será trasferido de la comisaría a la cárcel.

- ¿Por eso estas tan serio? –Exclamo kagome con una sonrisa-. ¡Es una gran noticia inuyasha! –exclamo eufórica-. ¡Podremos volver a lo mismo de antes! ¡No tendremos que estar aquí encerrados! –corrió a abrazarlo por el cuello fuertemente-. ¡Podré ir al parque con sasuke!

Inuyasha correspondió el abrazo de kagome y hundió su rostro en el cuello de esta. Ahora que vivió con ella, ¿Cómo seria volver a vivir solo?

- Si, es una gran noticia.

_**DOS AÑOS DEPUES**_

- Al niño le va a encantar… ¿Por qué no quieres ir? –Preguntaba el ojidorado a la azabache-.

- Me da algo de miedo ¿Ya se te olvido lo que paso hace un año por ir, inu? –Pregunto poniendo los brazos como jarra-. No estoy dispuesta a pasar por ese susto nuevamente. –puntualizo-.

- Claro que no, pero piensa que esa vez tu estabas cambiándote y a mi me cegaba el sol, ninguno tiene la culta, kagome.

- De todas maneras me da un poco de miedo.

- Sasuke –inuyasha tomo en brazos al niño y le dijo algo al oído, cosa que su madre no pudo escuchar-.

El niño miro a su madre con ojos vidriosos y haciendo puchera dijo.

- o quelo il a paya, mami.

¡Como odiaba a inuyasha! ¡sabia que no se resistiría a su hijo!

- ¡Eres de lo peor inuyasha! –le dijo fingiendo enojo-. ¡Usar a un pequeño niño de dos años es caer muy bajo!

Inuyasha no pudo reprimir una carcajada que se escucho en toda la casa, y el pequeño Sasuke lo imito. Pero inuyasha cerro la boca en el mismo instante que sintió la miraba de kagome sobre el.

- Entonces… ¿Vamos a la playa? – tanto él como el niño hicieron un puchero esperando la respuesta de la mujer frente a ellos. ¿Cómo diablos inuyasha le había enseñado eso?

Kagome soltó un suspirote resignación y asintió.

- Vamos a la playa.

- ¡Bien! ¡ganamos Sasuke!

- ¡Shi!

Inuyasha celebraba con el pequeño en brazos mientras que kagome se sentaba en el sofá. Viéndolos jugar kagome pensaba en lo difícil que era para inuyasha estar lejos de su hija. Kikyo se había casado con Naraku y el, hace un año, tuvo la oportunidad de hacer crecer su empresa en el extranjero y se fueron, inuyasha viajaba una vez al maes a ver a su hija y se quedaba unas emana con ella. Que por complicaciones en la clínica no había podido viaja el mes pasado y ya iban a ser dos meses en los que no veía a pequeña Sakura.

- ¡Sasuke! –se escucho la voz de una mujer adulta desde la segunda planta-. ¡Ven a ordenas tus juguetes!

- ¡abelita! –Grito el niño mientras inuyasha lo dejaba en el suelo para luego ver como desaparecía corriendo por la puerta y la cerraba sin darse cuenta-.

- ¿En que piensas? –Pregunto inuyasha mientras se sentaba junto a ella-.

- Nada, solo en lo que tengo que llevar a la playa para Sasuke. ¿Cuánto nos quedaremos? –pregunto-. La ultima vez nos quedamos una semana.

- Dos semanas, arrendé una cabaña por dos semanas porque, ¡Kikyo dejo a sakura venir a visitarme! –grito entusiasmado-.

- ¡Oh, inuyasha! –Exclamo mientras pasaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello-. ¡Eso es maravilloso!

Inuyasha la abrazo por la cintura sin poder dejar de reír de felicidad, ¡hace semanas quería decírselo! Pero no quería arruinar la sorpresa.

- Pensaba en llegar a la cabaña y que la encontraras en una de las habitaciones, pero ya no e podido aguantar mas.

- ¡No me importa inuyasha! ¡Hace ya un año que no la veo! –Dijo con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro-. A pesar de que hablamos seguido por teléfono, no se cuanto abra crecido ni nada

Inuyasha la miro fijamente a los ojos y kagome quedo perdida en aquellos ojos dorados. ¿Hace cuanto que se habían besado? ¿Dos años? ¿Casi tres? Siempre quiso volver a besarla ¿Por qué no ahora? Fijo su vista en sus labios rosados y levemente entre abiertos. Fue bajando lentamente la cabeza hasta que finalmente rozó sus delicados labios con los propios. Tomo el labio inferior entre los suyos y comenzó a besarla suavemente. Ella le correspondió y cerró los ojos en el instante en que fue bajando la cabeza. Cuando comenzaban a intensificar el beso unos pequeños pasos se escuchaban en el corredor e inuyasha no tuvo más remedio que separase de ella. Pego su frente con la de ella y trato de volver a la realidad.

- Viene Sasuke.

- Si.

Ambos no pudieron separase el uno del otro hasta sentir como se abría la puerta.

- Abelita dize que mami shube –dile el pequeño cuando corrió hasta las piernas de su madre. Esta, Con una sonrisa en el rostro lo tomo en brazos.

- Yo creo que ya me voy.

Cuando inuyasha se hubo ido a su departamento, kagome contó a su madre todo lo sucedido esa tarde en la sala.

- ¿Y que es lo que te perturba? –pregunto su madre una vez le contara todo-.

- no quiero volver a equivocarme mamá, en estos años inuyasha a estado tan presente en mi vida y en la de sasuke, que si diéramos rienda suelta a una relación y no funcionase… no me gustaría perderlo ¿Recuerdas como lo estuvo llamando Sasuke cuando apenas aprendía a hablar? No paraba de decirle papá…

_**FLASH BACK**_

Un pequeño bebe, con pasos torpes se acercaba a su madre en el mismo instante en que un hombre de cabello negro azulado y ojos dorados entraba a la sala.

- ¡Traje pie de limón!

- ¡Que rico! –exclamo kagome que de acercaba a el con Sasuke en brazos-. ¿Cómo esta sakurita? –Pregunto kagome mientras recibía el paquete-.

- Muy bien, quiere venir a verte, pero Kikyo no la deja, dice que… -no quería repetir las mismas palabras que había utilizado su ex esposa-.

- Dice que soy una mujerzuela por la que su papa anda babeando y unas cuantas cosas más. Ya lo se –dijo kagome dejando a Sasuke en el suelo con sus juguetes-.

- ¿Cuándo te a dicho esas cosas? –Pregunto inuyasha mientras la seguía a la cocina-.

- Hace un tiempo me llamo Naraku, dijo que sakura quería hablar conmigo y me la paso, pero después escuche el grito de una mujer que le preguntaba a la niña con quien es taba hablando y obviamente le dijo que era yo, y le quito el teléfono y me dijo eso y mas, pero de eso ya hace mucho inuyasha –dijo al ver la cara del ojidorados-.

- Pero ella no tiene…

- eso ya no importa inuyasha –lo cortó kagome-. ¿Puedes echarle un ojo a Sasuke mientras sirvo el pie? –pregunto-.

- claro

Cuando kagome volvía a la sala encontró a inuyasha tirado en el suelo con Sasuke sobre el. El niño balbuceaba muchas cosas de las cuales no se le entendía nada, pero lo que si se le entendió fue algo que provoco que en kagome brotaran lagrimas.

- ¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ!

Inuyasha le sonrío y pensó que de verdad le gustaría ser el papá del pequeño.

- No amor, inuyasha no es papá –dejo kagome al estar ya cerca de ellos-.

- No importa kagome… es lindo que me diga papa… me acuerdo de sakura cuando apenas hablaba –le dijo mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa-.

_**END FLASH BACK**_

- ¿Qué te dice todo esto cariño? –pregunto su madre-.

- Que lo amo mamá, pero no quiero volver a equivocarme –respondió apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de su madre mientras lagrimas, saladas y amargas, salían de sus preciosos ojos-. Lo amo… lo amo…

**Continuara!!!**

Perdón!!! Perdón!!! Perdón!!! Perdón!!! Perdón!!! Perdón!!! Perdón!!! Perdón!!! Perdón!!! Perdón!!! Perdón!!! Perdón!!! Se que me demore, y que es corto. Pero estoy arta con el colegio… ya no me queda nada… salgo el 16 de diciembre!! =D y podré traerles dos contis mas… incluido el final!! Bieee

Se que pensaban que este era el final… pero lo pensé mejor jejej

chauuu


End file.
